


hell's angels

by papi_chulo



Series: Battle of the Gangs [1]
Category: Falling in Reverse, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Of Mice & Men, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gang Leader!Vic, Gang Violence, Gangs, Multi, Prostitution, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, kellic - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"a day in the hood with few choices."</p><p>kellin quinn runs clairemont academy. he's had control over the whole school since he moved to london with his mother and his step-father 7 years ago at the tender age of 11. he decides what happens and when and he can ruin your reputation with the snap of a finger. so what happens when the stress of running the whole school gets too much?</p><p>vic fuentes runs hell's angels, one of the most notorious gangs in london. they're involved in drug trafficking, murders, robberies and even full-fledged heists. so what happens when a little emo kid who claims to run his school comes to him looking for a stress-relief?</p><p>"for the power they abuse the people."</p><p>*    *    *</p><p>will contain strong language, sexual themes, violence.</p><p>inspired by baila conmigo by eclectic ft. socio & dana che</p><p>i don't own any of the band members in this even though i wish i did, the only thing that belongs to me is the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 212

**Author's Note:**

> Wow new book. So as a.d.d is coming to a close and i really wanted to write a kellic so ive been brainstorming and planning this over the past few days (this is why the a.d.d update has been slow btw sorry about that) anyway i don’t really have much to say so just enjoy :D so this is posted on here, on my wattpad (pxneappleexpress) and on my tumblr (cheekybuttsex) :D
> 
> NOTE:: Kellin is 18 in this and Vic is 26 AND this is set in ENGLAND because I'm ENGLISH and I have no idea how things work in 'Murica so just imagine that like every band member ever just up and left to London.

KELLIN’S POV::

I made sure my head was high and my shoulders back as I stormed through the art corridor in Clairemont Academy. I ran this school and I’d be damned if people didn’t know it. Everywhere I went people would look at me in fear and to someone who didn’t attend out school it would’ve seemed somewhat stupid.

I was some little emo kid who would probably get his ass whooped in a fight yet I’d found a way to manipulate everyone in this school into practically worshipping the ground I walked on. I had been bullied in primary school and received more than enough verbal abuse at home, there was no way I’d let myself take any shit from this place.

Every morning I’d walk in with a lot of pent up anger from whatever stupid lecture my step-father decided to give me that day. The most common lecture I was given was about the fact that God would never let me through the pearly gates because I was a ‘faggot’.

That’s right, the big bad bully liked to suck cock and no one gave a shit about it. Only because they knew I’d get them jumped if they tried anything but still, I’d never received any harm here for my sexuality.

I smirked as I saw a familiar ginger head of hair in the crowd of students. People began to move out of my way as they noticed I was there until there was only one kid left in the centre of the hallway, the rest of them packed against the lockers.

The kid looked up from his clipboard when he realised everyone had gone silent, looking around him with a slightly worried expression on his face until he noticed me.

“Kellin!” Matty exclaimed.

I walked over to him, slinging my arm over his shoulder and pulling him with me as I carried on walking. Everyone was now looking at us with wide eyes and open mouths until I yelled at them.

“Stop fucking staring and close your mouths, you ain’t fucking fish you twats!” Everyone began hurriedly moving around, trying to get as far away from me as possible.

When everyone had dispersed I looked back over to Matty before saying, “Right, what’ve we got today then?”

Matty was a goody two shoes and everyone loved him but he was also head boy and the only kid that had ever been nice to me in my childhood. Him being head boy worked out perfectly for me, I was one of the first people to find out about new students, new rules and upcoming events which helped me avoid ever being out of control.

“Well, there’s this new kid called Austin, just moved here from California, he’s in our year, pretty much all his classes with us. Um, nothing really interesting about him to be honest.” Matty shrugged, reading things off of his clipboard.

“What about that bit there?” I pointed at a large paragraph at the bottom of the page.

“Oh right, apparently he was caught with weed in school and he got suspended a few times too for vandalism among other things.” Matty skimmed through the paragraph, reading out the important bits to me.

“You should’ve said that in the first place!” I exclaimed, “You do realise that he’d fit in perfectly with us.”

“That’s what I thought when I first got his file.” Matty chuckled. 

“There’s a spare seat next to me in math, I’ll make sure he gets sat there so I can talk to him.” I said, before turning right down into the math corridor.

“If he tries to sell you drugs make sure they’re good quality!” Matty called over his shoulder, attracting the attention of a teacher who happened to be walking down the corridor at that time.

I laughed to myself as I saw the teacher begin to lecture Matty about drugs before pushing open the door to my math classroom. Everyone looked over at me as I’d come in around ten minutes late.

“Mr. Bostwick, that’s the fourth time this week.” Mr. Serra raised his eyebrows as he looked up at the clock.

“Do I look like I care?” I scoffed.

“Well, you do look like you want an hour detention after school tomorrow.” The Spanish man retorted.

“This class is practically detention for me, that detention won’t be necessary.” I smirked before walking to the back of the classroom towards my seat.

There was an unfamiliar boy sat in the seat next to mine and I quickly figured out that it was this new Austin kid. He had a few tattoos that I could see from where the sleeves on his jacket had rolled up slightly and he looked somewhat uncomfortable in his seat because his long legs were stretched out a lot.

I looked him up and down quite obviously as I sat down in my seat. I waited a moment before I leaned over slightly to talk to Austin.

“Oi, I’m Kellin.” I introduced myself.

“I’m Austin.” He nodded slightly.

“How you finding this place?” I asked.

“I’ve been here for less than half an hour and I already wanna kill myself.” He joked.

I laughed slightly before replying, “Honestly, I’d rather be in my bedroom with a blunt right now but we don’t all get what we want do we?”

“Fuck, I’d kill for a smoke right now.” Austin leaned his head back.

“That’s what this school does to you. I kinda figured since you’re new I should give you a bit of a run down on his shit works around here. I run this place, that’s why everyone shut up when I walked in, they’re all scared of me.” I smirked.

Austin nodded, taking in what I was saying before saying, “So what you’re saying is I shouldn’t cross you or you’ll fuck me up?” 

“Honestly, I want you to hang with us. My friend Matty is head boy so he had your file and I read through some of it. You seem like you could benefit us.” I shrugged.

“Alright, as long as I’m not stealing shit because last time that happened I fell out of a window.” He agreed.

I was about to reply when Mr. Serra spoke up from the front, “Is there a problem boys?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking bored.” I said as I tried to understand the scribble that he’d wrote up on the board.

“Get out of my class, Kellin.” He sighed.

“That’s tight, he didn’t do anything.” Austin sat forward in his seat as he complained.

“You too Mr. Carlile.” The teacher frowned.

“Bring your bag with you, we’ll go out on the football field and get high as a fucking kite.” I whispered to Austin.

We both grabbed our bags and walked out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door so that Mr. Serra could see the two of us walking off down the corridor.


	2. baila conmigo

VIC’S POV::

 

“Fucking hell, I don’t have the type of time to mess around with this!” I yelled.

I chucked the plastic bag full of white powder onto the coffee table in front of me and sat down on the couch, holding my head in my hands.

“Vic, missing deals are gonna cost us. We can’t not sell to people just because we don’t like them or whatever.” Jaime complained, sitting down on the couch opposite me.

“Well, if you’re gonna sell to him then you better sell him the most stepped on shit we’ve got.” I frowned.

“Vic, I’ve got the details for the Bank of England heist, I just need to find a gunman.” Angel walked into the room whilst pulling her purple hair up into a pony tail.

“Just take Mike.” I waved my hand.

“He may be my boyfriend but I don’t trust your brother with a gun.” Angel scoffed, sitting next to Jaime.

“Whatever, we need to concentrate on the drugs at the moment, how are we gonna get more out there?” I asked.

“We need more dealers obviously.” Jaime answered.

“Well, no shit.” Angel retorted sarcastically.

“I mean, we need them in different places. We only have them out on the streets. We need them in places that people wouldn’t expect like schools or hospitals. Maybe even a fucking rehab center, I don’t know.” I shrugged, standing up.

“So what, we just go get a school kid and force them to sell drugs for us? How do you think that’s gonna work?” Angel questioned.

“That’s exactly what we’re gonna do. School kids will do anything to be cool or popular; dealing will make them infamous in school so obviously they’ll do it.” I smirked.

“Get some people who are behind on payments or whatever and rope them into dealing, if they refuse. Kill ‘em or something, I don’t give a shit.” I told Jaime before walking out of the room.

I slammed the door behind me before practically storming down the never ending hallway. The Hell’s Angels mansion had three floors and a basement, a large pool out front and we were in a perfect spot. We were on the outskirts of London which made it harder for people to track us down as most gangs lived in the centre.

The main members of the gang lived in this mansion. That’s me, my brother Mike, Jaime, Tony, Angel and Andy. The bedrooms were on the top floor, training rooms and gyms on the second floor and rooms for ‘meetings’ on the bottom. Then there was the basement, it was practically a torture chamber.

When people missed out on payments or crossed us we’d find them and they’d be in our basement for days, weeks and sometimes months. We had to make sure they’d never fuck with us again.

Only the best of the best were recruited into this gang as we couldn’t risk mistakes. I couldn’t risk anything going wrong; everything had to go according to plan. So we didn’t use the basement very often but when we did it was for a very good reason.

There was a very good reason right now. A man who had been behind on payments for months was insisting that he’d have the money soon but he obviously wouldn’t. So, I had two options, I either teach him a lesson or get rid of him so that we don’t even have to worry about this happening again.

As usual I chose the latter.

I unlocked the basement door and walked inside, locking it again behind me. As I walked down the stairs I thanked God that I’d made the decision to sound proof this room because the screams that were being drawn out from this guy were horrific. 

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my brother, Mike, stood with a bloody whip in his hand and a lit cigarette in the other. I looked over to the man and anyone else would’ve probably thrown up at the sight.

The man was chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles and his shirt was torn off. His jeans were gone too and his only clothing was the black boxers he was wearing which had small rips in them at the bottom. He had large cuts all over his chest, tiny burns from the lit end of a cigarette trailing down his arms and neck and blood was dripping down his torso. 

“You can stop now Mike.” I held up a hand as I walked over to my brother.

He nodded and lifted the cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag and blowing out the smoke before handing me the whip and making his way out of the basement. I walked towards the man and chuckled.

“Right, you have two options. You either pay up and I let you go or I kill you.” I said bluntly.

“I can’t pay you now, I don’t have the money.” The man’s voice shook.

“Well that’s good ‘cause I was gonna kill you either way.” I smirked.

I lifted my hand and hit him with the whips on one of the existing cuts. He threw his head back and let out a scream. 

“Oh my God, shut up. Honestly, this basement is sound proof but you’re screaming louder than my brother’s girlfriend when they fuck, they can probably hear you upstairs.” I scoffed as I brought the whip down on his chest one more time.

“Please just hurry up and do it.” He begged, his voice so high and quiet I could barely hear him.

I walked over to the table in the corner of the room and placed the whip down and picked up a black pistol. 

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely I guess I should grant your wish.” I chuckled.

I walked up to him until I was an arms length away from his face and pressed the gun against his forehead. I wasted no time in pulling the trigger, blood splattering against the wall and some on my face.

“You’re welcome.” I dropped the gun on the floor and began walking away.

As I walked up the stairs I tried to wipe away some of the blood on my face, “Gross.”


	3. i'm not a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i kinda got real bad writers block and i've started 2 new books. i know it's like really bad and i should finish the ones i've started 'cause ive got like 7 books on the go at the minute. a.d.d will be finished soon so thats good if you're reading that and when that's finished i'll either post the new kellic im working on right now OR i'll start finishign my larry fic.

KELLIN’S POV::

I sighed heavily after I breathed out another puff of smoke.

“Dude, are you stressed or something? That’s like the tenth time you’ve sighed in the past minute, you sound like a fifty year old bloke.” Matty frowned.

Austin and I had walked out to the football field and hid under the bleachers where we were out of sight of any other students or teachers that may be out here. I’d text Matty and my two other friends Justin and Ronnie to meet us out here if they wanted to come and get high.

“Obviously he’s stressed. The prick runs the whole school.” Ronnie chuckled.

“Piss off. I’m fine; I’ve got you to do my dirty work for me anyway.” I scoffed.

“They’re not joking dude. You’ve got big ass bags under your eyes, like you’ve been packing for a month long holiday under there.” Justin pointed at my eyes.

“I don’t know man, weed isn’t cutting it for me anymore.” I sighed again.

“Well, if you want drugs, then you need to buy them from Jaime Preciado. Best dealer around, he works for Hell’s Angels.” Austin spoke up for the first time in a while.

“What does he sell?” I furrowed my brow.

“I’ve only ever bought cocaine from him, but I hear he sells ecstasy and heroin too. The other dealers who work for him sell other stuff but I’ve never bought from them.” Austin replied.

“Right.” I said. “Have you got his number?”

“Yeah, here.” Austin pulled out a sharpie and began writing the number down on my arm.

“Cheers.” I smiled

* * *

 

I sighed once again and held my head in my hands as I flopped backwards onto my bed. I’d just had to take two consecutive phone calls about some fight that was apparently happening tomorrow at school and I honestly could not give a shit.

I was constantly looking at the sharpie on my arm that was slowly fading away, pondering if I should actually ring the number. Sure it may give me a better stress relief than weed but was damaging my health and risking an addiction really worth it.

I sat for another minute before my phone rang again and I finally figured out what my choice was.

I grabbed my phone, declining the call without even looking at who was calling me because frankly, I didn’t care about who it was. I quickly punched in the numbers that were on my arm and stood listening to the ringing of the phone before someone on the other end picked up.

“Hello?” The voice asked.

I assumed it was the guy Austin had told me about earlier, Jaime, “Hey, is this Jaime Preciado?”

“That’s me. What do you need kid?” Jaime asked.

“Uh, 2 grams of coke and soon.” I answered.

“Aight, I can meet you in like half an hour on Chilton. That alright for you?” Jaime sighed.

“Yeah that’s good.” I agreed.

“84 pounds for 2 grams, aight? Don’t forget it.” Jaime warned before hanging up.

I dropped the phone of my bed before looking up and cursing. I only had £60 on me right now and I didn’t exactly know where I’d get £24 from in half an hour. I couldn’t exactly ask my parents because then they’d wonder what I was buying and I’m pretty sure that if I told them I was buying cocaine they’d lock me in the basement.

I could ask one of my mates but they’d ask me to repay them and I honestly don’t want to have to do that.

I couldn’t just not turn up because this Jaime guy would probably get pissed and send some angry biker gang after me. My best plan was to just turn up and say I’d get the extra money to him by Friday.

That way I’d have a whole week to get the money and that’d be easy as hell. I grabbed a jacket from my wardrobe, the money from my wallet and my phone off of my desk before walking out of my room and down the stairs.

The walk from my house to Chilton was at least 20 minutes so I figured leaving now would mean that it was physically impossible for me to be late. I wasn’t feeling up to fighting with an angry drug dealer.

* * *

I turned down the dark alleyway that would lead me onto Chilton Road but was stopped when some guy in a dark hoodie grabbed my arm.

“Hey, what the fuck man?!” I yelled.

“That ain’t a nice thing to say to the guy who’s about to give you the best coke of your life.” The guy looked up.

“You’re Jaime?” I frowned.

“Yeah and you must be the person I spoke to earlier. Honestly, I thought you were a girl.” He chuckled.

“Everyone does.” I groaned.

“Aight, where’s the money then?” Jaime suddenly turned serious.

“Ah, about that. So I’ve got 60 but I can definitely get the other 24 to you on Friday, I just don’t have it like right now.” I winced.

“Shit. You’re lucky you seem like a good kid. The boss is gonna fucking kill me.” Jaime cursed as he pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket.

I took the bag and handed him the money as he spoke up again, “Meet me here at 6 on Friday. No later or you’ll be fucking dead.”

I nodded, honestly too scared to say anything before turning around and walking away, fighting the urge to look behind me.


	4. nasty

KELLIN’S POV::

“Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but I really need money.” I sighed.

“We’ve fucked in the past for free.” Oli’s British accent came through the speaker on my phone.

“I’m only asking for twenty. Most prostitutes charge that for a hand job!” I exclaimed.

“Jesus Christ, what do you need this money for anyway?” Oli asked.

“It’s none of your business.” I replied.

“Fine, I’ll pop over later yeah? I’m busy though, I can’t stay long.” The hazel eyed boy sighed.

* * *

“I’ve missed you, you know?” I breathed between heated, passionate kisses.

“Yeah, ‘course you did. It’s not like you’ve got a million other guys to fuck.” Oli spoke through his teeth.

“Piss off.” I scoffed.

Oli lifted me up by my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing my arms up around his neck to tangle my hands in his hair. I tugged lightly on his hair and he moaned loudly. I pulled his head towards mine and brought our lips together again, slipping my tongue in his mouth and fighting for dominance. 

I pulled away and began pressing kisses along his neck, nibbling at the tattooed flesh there as he began walking towards my bedroom. Oli dropped me onto my king sized bed and hurriedly climbed on top of me attacking my neck and sliding his hands up underneath my shirt.

His hands were cold against my stomach, causing goosebumps to pop up all over my body and a shiver to run down my spine. I arched my back and raised my arms as he pulled my shirt up over my head, throwing it somewhere in the room.

I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he sat back on his knees to pull it off. I took that time to admire his tattooed torso, colourful patterns swirling their way around the ‘Reckless’ tattoo on his abdominal.

He smiled and winked at me when he noticed my staring, “Like what you see?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” I frowned, pulling him back down towards me.

Oli smirked against my lips as his hands went down to mess with the button on my jeans, hurriedly trying to undo them. I lifted my hips off of the bed as he tugged my jeans down my legs along with my boxers until I was completely naked.

“Mmm, turn over.” Oli grinned.  
I rolled over onto my hands and knees and waited, all I could hear was Oli taking his jeans off behind me. I heard the loud snap of a bottle cap opening and smiled slightly.

He quickly lubed up his fingers and pushed them into me, stretching my entrance. I groaned as the sharp pain slowly became pleasure and I started to grind down my hips. His fingers were constantly brushing against my prostate, making high pitched moans practically pour from my mouth.

I gripped onto the crisp, white bed sheets as I let out moans and groans. I could tell Oli was smirking at me and I said, “Stop smirking you fucking bastard.”

He pulled out leaving me empty and open. I whined which made him chuckle huskily. As he ripped open the condom and rolled it on, my dick was already throbbing. He lubed up and gripped onto my hips with one of his hands.

Oli quickly pushed into me, placing his other hand on my shoulder as he waited for me to adjust to his size. I nodded and moaned as he began to pull his hips back until just his tip was inside of me before slamming all the way in again.

“Oh, fuck, Oli.” I whined.

“You’re such a slut.” He chuckled, bringing his other hand up to my other shoulder to pull me back into each and every one of his powerful thrusts.

Every single time he pushed into me I felt him hit my prostate and I had to stop myself from screaming.   
He got a fistful of my long black hair and used it to pull me up so my back was against his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could hear the low grunts he was letting out as he brought his lips to my ear.

“Paying me to fuck you, huh? Probably gonna use that for drugs, right? I always knew you were a fucking coke whore.” He whispered in my ear.

“Fuck, Oli, harder.” I begged as I felt a familiar heat begin to pool in my abdomen.

Oli brought his hand down and wrapped it around my dick, pumping me in time with his thrusts until I came over his hand with a loud moan of his name.

He stilled inside of me and removed his hand from my hair and the arm from my waist as he let me collapse onto the bed. I didn’t notice when he stood up and started getting dressed.

I looked up when I got my breath back, just as he was about to leave the room. 

“Cheers for the shag, Kell.” Oli gave me a thumbs up before hurriedly leaving.

I looked around me for any form of money but couldn’t see anything.

“What the fuck Oli?!” I wrapped the cover from the bed around me and walked over to my window, swinging it open.

“You fucking bastard!” I screamed as he ran down the street.

All I heard was his stupid cocky laughter and the sound of his feet heavily hitting the ground as he ran.

There was no way I’d be able to find 24 pounds in half an hour. I sat down on my bed, pulling my boxers back on before laying down. I honestly didn’t know what to do.

I was scared of what would happen to me. This guy worked for one of the most notorious gang leaders in the United Kingdom, probably even the World but I didn’t watch the news often enough to know about that.

In the end I decided that I should probably tell Jaime the truth, I’d probably get into more trouble for lying to him than I would for not being able to pay the money. I could probably get it soon anyway.

I pulled my clothes back on and took a quick look in my wallet to see if there was anything there. All I could see was a few worthless pennies and my debit card that I could do fuck all with in a drug deal.

I grabbed a jacket and my phone before jogging down the stairs. I figured if I walked slowly enough I could stretch it out as long as I possibly could so I decided to leave early instead of sitting around panicking for half an hour. 

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean you don’t have the money?” Jaime yelled in my face.

I was honestly surprised that I hadn’t pissed myself at this point ‘cause no matter how nice this guy seemed, right now, he was terrifying.

“Well, I did a job this morning but the guy didn’t pay me so I kind of couldn’t get the money?” My voice shook as I tried to give him my best excuse.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” He took a step closer to me, if that was even possible.

“I’m telling you, that’s what happened, I swear.” I held my hands up.

“The boss is pissed that I even let you have more time to get me the money, but now you’re telling me you ain’t got it. May God have mercy on your soul when he gets his hands on you.” Jaime chuckled to himself.

“He’ll understand right? Like, I’m a teenage boy, I can barely afford condoms but if I had some more time then it’d be fine right?” I tried to talk myself out of it.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re making it worse for yourself.” Jaime glared at me.

I hurriedly stopped talking; hoping if I just did what he said I could make this better for myself.

The last thing I heard before all I saw was black and I dropped to the ground was, “Sorry kid.”


	5. gdfr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last night i uploaded chapter 5 but it was hella short so i joined it together with chapter 6 and now it's one normal length chapter. so if you read 5 last night just read the end bit cause theres a little more on the end :D

“Ugh, f*ck.” I groaned, as I tried to open my eyes.

“Wake the f*ck up.” An unfamiliar voice came out of the darkness as I felt ice cold water being splashed in my face.

“Jesus, I’m awake. Where the hell am I?” I shook my head and opened my eyes.

Suddenly, a bright light was shone into my face and I closed my eyes once again to shield them from the rays. I heard a sound that I’d only ever heard in movies before and throughout my whole childhood I had hoped I’d never have to hear it inches away from my face; the sound of a gun cocking.

My eyes opened instantly and I took in the sight before me. A Mexican man was holding a gun out, pointing it directly at my face. Four other people were with him, three guys and a girl, all of them covered in colourful ink.

I don’t think I’d ever been this scared in my life. Everything began to piece together in my head and I realised what was going on. Jaime was there so this guy with the gun must be the leader of Hell’s Angels, Victor Fuentes.

If he wasn’t currently aiming a gun at my face I’d probably laugh because he really doesn’t look like a tough gang leader. If anything, the guy to his left with the medusa piercing looked more like a leader.

I could feel the goosebumps that had appeared all over my body as a shiver went down my spine and I tried to convince myself that it was because of the temperature of the room. 

“Look kid, you know why you’re here and I don’t wanna be too harsh on you ‘cause you look like you’re about 16-“ Victor started speaking, lowering the gun.

“18.” I cut him off.

“Shut the f*ck up. If you’re 18 and you have the balls to cut me off then I’ll treat you like an adult.” He smirked.

“You know what? I’m 16.” I spoke so quickly I could barely understand myself.

“That’s what I thought. If you were any older I’d just leave you in here with Angel and that’s something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemies.” He gestured to the girl stood to his right.

I looked over to her and she just winked at me, chuckling slightly at the look of utter terror on my face. 

“I have a business proposal for you. If you become a dealer for me, I’ll forget all about your debt.” Victor offered.

“I only owe you 24 pounds I can get that to you by Sunday!” I exclaimed.

“It’s deal or end up six-feet under.” He shrugged, lifting the gun once again.

“I know what I would choose.” Angel spoke up.

 

I sighed shakily before saying, “I’ll do it.”

* * *

“No one is to be told about this, if you ever get caught by the police you tell them nothing about us.” Vic explained as he led me through the long hallways of his mansion.

I’d been untied and brought up to the mansion after I agreed to deal for Vic and he was taking me through everything I’d have to do. The first few times I go out I’d be with Jaime and I’d also be dealing in school.

“Snitches get stitches.” Angel smirked at me before walking away.

Honestly, that girl was creeping me out so much I’m surprised she isn’t in jail yet. Actually, scrap that last thought, she probably has been in jail before.

“If you f*ck up, we’ll let Angel take care of you and as I said before, no one wants to face that.” Vic smirked at me.

I didn’t even want to look at Angel because I knew she’d have that same creepy expression on her face that she had down in the basement.

“Right.” I mumbled, “Are you ever gonna let me go home or am I here forever now?”

“Angel will take you and Jaime out to do some deals.” Vic chuckled before walking away.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as Angel smiled at me and said, “Let’s go for a drive Kelly-bear.”

* * *  
I was getting nervous as I stood in the dark alleyway. I leaned back against the brick wall and shoved my hands into my pockets as I looked around. I’d been waiting for this guy to show up for ages and I was honestly thinking about leaving.

I’d completed the first half of the deals with Jaime before we went off to get food. After that, I was out on my own. It was so weird to see how much this was like a normal job, I’d have to go to the mansion in the morning to get my brief, had a lunch break and I have to report back to Vic at the end of the day.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time once more and looked up when I heard someone approaching. I couldn’t help dropping my jaw when I saw who was walking up to me.

“So the money that you were meant to give me earlier is actually being spent on drugs?” I chuckled.

“Sh*t, Kellin?” Oli raised his eyebrows.

“The one and only.” I smirked, stepping away from the wall and walking towards him.

“Since when are you dealing?” He laughed nervously.

“Since today. It’s funny how even though you ran off earlier I’m still getting the money anyway.” I pulled the small plastic baggie of weed out from my bag.

Oli looked around as he hurriedly shoved the money in my hands, grabbing the bag and pushing it into his pocket. He turned around to walk away but I grabbed his elbow to stop him.

“Tell no one about this, alright?” I let him go when he nodded.

I turned away, not once looking over my shoulder as I walked away from him.


	6. know yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i've been planning the other books for this series and making covers n shizzle. i actually don't have much to say this chapter so that's something new, i'll let you guys go read all the other lovely gay fanfics in the world now :D

I was beginning to get antsy as I leaned back against the graffiti covered wall along the back of the school. This was my first day of dealing in school and I was waiting for this guy to show up. I had five minutes until first period and if he didn’t show up soon I’d have to run; my English class was on the other side of the building.

I couldn’t risk getting caught in school, they could call the police and that’d shut this whole thing down. I didn’t exactly want Vic to try and put my head on a stick again. 

As I was about to turn around and run to my class I heard footsteps from around the corner. I pulled the hood up on my jacket just in case it was someone else but once I realised who it was I looked up and smiled.

“Beau.” I greeted.

“Kellin? Not exactly the person I expected to see here.” The brown haired boy smiled at me.

“Well, no one expected Miley Cyrus to come out with Wrecking Ball but look what happened there.” I shrugged.

“True.” He chuckled.

“What do you want an ounce of weed for anyway?” I asked.

“Having a party tonight.” He explained before pulling a roll of notes out of his pocket.

“Damn Bokan, getting pretty wild partying on a Monday.” I pulled the bag out from my backpack and we made our exchange.

“You should come.” He offered as I quickly counted the money.

“I might make an appearance, depends if I’m available.” I shrugged, putting the money into the new wallet I’d bought for my deals.

Beau hummed before replying, “Yeah, ‘cause you’ve got a totally legit and professional job now.” 

“Fuck off.” I laughed, “We should get to first period yeah?”

“Who you working for anyway?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I smirked.

* * *

I sat at the back of the classroom, trying to drown out the teacher’s monotonous voice as he droned on about Shakespeare when I heard the receptionist’s voice come over the speakers.

“Kellin Quinn to the principal’s office, Kellin Quinn to the principal’s office.” Her croaky voice sounded fuzzy on the low-quality speakers.

“Shit.” I muttered.  
I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and quickly walked out before anyone could make some sarcastic comment about how many times I get called to the office. As I was making my way up there I was trying to figure out what it could be.

It definitely wouldn’t be anything good but I couldn’t think of anything I’d done badly recently. It was probably to remind me that unless my behaviour improved, I wouldn’t graduate.

Instead of knocking on the door I just pushed it open and walked in; I’m in here so much it’s not even rude anymore. I’m actually on a first name basis with the principal.

“Morning, Gregory.” I smiled as I walked in and sat down.

“Mr. Quinn, I had a very big concern that I need to discuss with you.” The greying man sighed, joining his hands together in front of him on his desk.

“That’s quite formal, what have I done this time.” I smirked, crossing my legs and leaning back in the seat.

He turned his computer screen around and I saw the frozen image of me and Beau earlier on. I knew he saw my face drop but I tried to cover it up quickly.

“I was, um, selling him something.” I shrugged.

“What was that something?” Gregory smiled sarcastically.

“Pokemon cards.” The lie rolled off my tongue so quickly that I didn’t even realise what I was saying.

When I figured out what I had said I cursed myself internally for being so damn stupid. What 18 year old is going to be trading pokemon cards?

“That looks like a lot of money for some trading cards. Also, judging by the way you pulled your hood up when Beau was approaching, it was a very secretive card exchange.” Gregory gestured to the screen as he played the security footage.

I’d completely forgotten about the fucking cameras!

“It looks a bit shady doesn’t it, Kellin?” 

“Hey, I know what it looks like but it’s definitely not what you’re thinking I promise you.” I tried to convince him.

“So if I look in your bag now there will be nothing but your school supplies.” He smirked.

“You don’t need to look in my bag, there’s nothing in it.” I rushed out knowing full well I had 3 baggies of weed in there.

“Why don’t we take a look then?” He picked up my bag and unzipped it.

Gregory pulled the bags out and sighed, “I’ll call your parents and let them know you’re suspended.”

“For how long?” I panicked.

“I’ve yet to decide.” 

* * *

“You got fucking suspended?!” Angel yelled.

I didn’t even bother going home from school, I went straight to the Hell’s Angels mansion to tell Vic. I knew he’d want to know as there was a plan for me to sell in school.

“Angel, chill.” The guy with the medusa piercing, I’d recently learnt his name was Mike, said.

“I will not chill! Do you guys understand how bad this is? We could all go down because of this!” Angel kept pacing around the room.

“They won’t call the police because that would mean I’ll get in trouble too and they need me at that school.” I explained; it was a slight exaggeration though. I mean they still might call the police but it’d get me out of trouble with a bunch of angry gang members.

“What do you mean?” The blue eyed girl asked.

“Believe it or not, I’m actually really smart. With me there they have a good reputation, they won’t risk losing me.” I smirked.

“You lucky bastard.” She chuckled.

I swear to God this girl is bipolar.

“I can’t deal at school anymore obviously but I’ve got more time for just doing it around town now.” I suggested.

“Dude, being suspended doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed on school grounds. You can chill around the back and deal there.” Mike explained.

I was about to reply when the door opened and a guy with messy auburn hair walked through. Vic stood up and shook hands with him before turning to me.

“Kellin, this is Alexandru. He helps Andy, our hitman.” 

“Hey man, I’m Kellin.” I shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, man.” He smiled before turning to Angel and Mike, “Look, I ain’t got much time so we need to discuss this heist thing now.” 

“Heist?” I asked.

“The Bank of England heist.” Vic answered nonchalantly.


	7. hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i had really bad writers block with this one and couldn't figure out how this chapter should go. updates should be more frequent now that i'm past the block i had on this one :D

KELLIN’S POV::

In the few days that I’d been suspended so far, I’ve been dealing on the streets. A few times when the deals were more important I’d go with Jaime but I hadn’t been with Vic until now.

We were on a deal that was apparently incredibly important so Vic, Jaime, Angel and Mike were here with me. I wasn’t exactly sure why it was so important but once I saw the size of the guns they were all carrying around, I decided not to question it.

All I knew was that we were selling to another gang and it was a lot of it. I wasn’t told what it was so I’m pretty sure it was probably some hard drug that I didn’t want to be involved in.

“I don’t know how you guys usually do things but this isn’t the most thrilling outing I’ve ever had.” I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

“Wait until the other gang show up.” Angel smiled at me.

Ever since I’d pretty much been in the gang she was actually being a lot nicer to me. I can understand why to be honest; she’s actually a really cool person to hang around with. If I could just forget about the fact that, judging by the tear shaped tattoo by her left eye, she’s killed people, we could probably be pretty good friends.

“What’s the name of the gang?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

“Knock Out Kings.”   
“And you need these big guns why?” I frowned.

“They aren’t exactly the most trustworthy gang in the city.” Mike sighed, “They’ve betrayed us in the past.”

“Why would you deal with them again?” 

“Oh my God, stop asking so many questions.” Angel cut in before Mike could answer, “Honestly, the less you know the better. You don’t need to get involved in this life.”

I didn’t really know what to say after that and just stood there with a confused look on my face, hoping someone else would change the subject.

“Look, kid,” Angel placed a hand on my shoulder, her voice softer now, “you said you’re smart right? You’re still young, you’re only 18. You could do things with your life. Just do this dealing thing until Vic’s satisfied you’ve paid off your debt and then leave. Go to college or some sh*t yeah?”

I smiled at her and nodded.

“If you two are quite done being emotional, Ben’s just got here.” Mike interrupted.

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“Again with the questions,” Angel went back to her usual cold demeanor, “The leader of Knock Out Kings, Ben Bruce. It used to be another guy, Danny, but he’s gone now.”  
“He died?”

“No one knows; he just up and left one day.” She shrugged as we walked over to where everyone else was stood.

“Angel, it’s been a while.” A guy with shaggy brown hair, I assumed it was Ben, said.

“Benjamin.” She nodded in response.

“Ooo, formal.” Another guy stood behind Ben teased.

All of them had visible tattoos that trailed down their arms. I couldn’t make out what they were but I could see demons and what I presumed to be Latin words in cursive font.

“At least we’re still on a first name basis.” Ben smirked, “I thought we were closer than this though.”

“You know the only thing holding us together was Danny.” Angel spat.

“Don’t be so pathetic. He wasn’t cut out for this, he never was.” Ben took a step towards Angel and everyone physically tensed.

“He led you for seven years.” Angel chuckled.

“He was selfish. He let us go down, remember? We did fucking time together and whilst we were rotting in our cells he was doing jack shit to get us out and you know it.” Ben’s voice rose until he was yelling at the end of his sentence.

This was the first time I’d ever seen Angel speechless and let me tell you I don’t think I ever want to see it again. She clearly didn’t know what to say but the look she had in her eyes was murderous. I can honestly say I don’t know how Ben wasn’t shaking in his boots.

In that moment everyone was so concentrated on the two of them that I was the only one who heard the sirens; the police sirens.

“Shit,” I muttered, “Vic, the police are coming.” 

Vic looked over to the entrance of the alleyway just as a cop car pulled into the back lanes, red and blue lights casting shadows on the red brick walls.

When Angel finally spoke up, what came out of her mouth wasn’t what I was expecting at all, “You fucking traitor.” 

“What?” Mike whispered.

“He fucking set us up!” Angel yelled, lifting her gun and pointing it at Ben.

“Angel, we ain’t got time we need to go.” Jaime urged.

Just before she pulled the trigger, one of Ben’s men jumped in front of him, taking half a dozen bullets in his chest. More sirens were behind us now and I was pretty sure I could hear helicopter blades whirring too.   
“You’re dead to me!” Was the last thing I heard Angel yell before we all took off running in the opposite direction.

I was still trying to process what I had seen. I saw a guy get killed, sure he was a criminal, but he was still a human. He probably had a family, he was somebody’s son.

“Kellin, hurry the fuck up!” Vic shouted at me.

I don’t know how they expected us to escape, there were police cars in all directions and two helicopters were on us now. I was actually thinking about just stopping and letting the police take me in, this would’ve been one of the only things on my record, I’d be fine.

Then I saw the black escalade pull up in front of us and we all piled in as quickly as possible. I didn’t even stop to see who was in the driver’s seat, I figured if Angel and the guys trusted them then it was good enough for me. 

We pulled off, definitely driving almost double the speed limit; everyone was firing guns out of the window. That was when I realised what I was involved in. This was more than just selling weed; this was hard drugs, millions of pounds and actual guns that fired real bullets.

Angel sat back to load her gun and she turned to me and smiled, “Having fun?”

* * *

“You okay kid?” Mike asked when we were back at the mansion.  
“Not really.” I sighed.

He sat down next to me and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, holding it out to me.

I took one and smiled slightly, “Thanks.”

The brown haired man pulled out a lighter and lit it for me before lighting his own.

“If it means anything to you, we were all like this when we first got involved. Except for Angel, she’s just psychotic.” Mike smiled.

“I heard that!” Angel shouted from the next room.

Mike chuckled slightly before turning to me again, “You won’t be involved with us for much longer, okay? You only owed 20, you’ll be gone in a few days. You’ll never see another gun again.”

I nodded slowly, “I don’t know how you guys can run like that if you’re smokers.” 

“We all work out every day. You’ve got too if you wanna be useful in this world.” Mike shrugged before standing up and walking into the other room.

I sat for a few moments just trying to sort everything out in my mind. 

“Mike’s right.” I heard from behind me.  
I turned around to see Vic walking over and sitting down next to me.

“You won’t be involved for any longer. Some people just can’t stomach this shit, I know I still can’t.” He laughed.

“Seriously?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Why the fuck do you think I hire hitmen instead of doing it myself?” Vic retorted.

I laughed lightly before I realised how damn close we were. I turned my head to look at him and our faces were mere inches apart. Vic’s eyes flicked down to more lips and he began leaning closer.

My eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as I sat on my unmade bed, trying to find an excuse not to get up. I had to get to the Hell’s Angels mansion soon and I was really dreading it. After that kiss I just ran, I didn’t know what to do or say to Vic. 

All I could hear as I left was the sound of everyone - Angel and the guys - having a good time around me but I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Last night really opened my eyes to what I’d gotten myself involved in. Why did I have to try and get harder drugs? Why couldn’t I just stick to weed like a normal teenager?

No matter what excuse I came up with though it didn’t seem good enough and if I didn’t turn up to the mansion then either Vic or Angel would kill me; probably Angel because I doubt that Vic would want to see my face right now.

I finally stood up to try and get ready when I felt my foot hit something hard on the ground. I looked down and physically felt my heart drop when I saw what it was. I bent down to pick it up and observe it, passing it back and forth in my hands.

It was a pistol. Shit, I forgot that Angel had given me that last night when we were in the car. I sincerely hoped my mum hadn’t come into my room or I don’t know how I could talk myself out of this one. She was already suspicious enough as to why I’d been waking up early considering I was suspended and who I’d been hanging around with as everyone else would still be in school.

I pulled on the first shirt I saw on my floor and the leather jacket that I don’t remember having that was draped over my desk chair. I shoved the gun into my bag, promising myself that I’d give it back to Angel the second I got to the mansion. 

I quietly made my way downstairs once I realised my mum’s bedroom door was still shut meaning she was asleep; as long as I didn’t wake her I could be out of here in no time.

Shoving my feet into a pair of beaten up combat boots that were by the door I froze when I heard the bedroom door swing open upstairs. I hurriedly tied my laces and rushed out of the door without stopping, not even when I heard my mum yell my name before I slammed the door and took off running.

I didn’t stop until I got to the bus stop where I could sit down and catch my breath even though the mean-looking old lady that I passed by every day was looking at me strangely. I couldn’t get my mind off of that damn gun that was resting in my bag. When I held it it wasn’t too heavy but right now it felt like a damn cinderblock weighing me down.

There were a few minutes to kill before the bus came but I had nothing to do to help me stop thinking about the weapon. I sincerely hope I didn’t use it last night but I couldn’t remember much as I was so pumped up on adrenaline and fear. 

I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone rang in my hand. I looked down to see a picture of Angel I’d managed to get when she wasn’t looking so I had something for her contact photo.

The second I answered I didn’t get time to speak before she started talking to me, “Hey Kellin, how’s it going man? Have fun last night?”

“Not really no,” I sighed, “what do you need?”

“Would a party get your mind off of things?” I could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

“Could this not have waited for like the hour it takes me to get to the mansion?” I stood up as I heard the bus pull up behind me.

I got on and scanned my bus pass before walking all the way to the back of the bus, thankful that so far no one else was on the bus that might overhear anything from this conversation.

“Nope. All the guys are really tense and they aren’t talking to me so I decided to call you ‘cause I’m not about the silent life.” She replied.

Angel seemed slightly off, almost too happy. 

“Angel...” I trailed off, “Are you fucking high?”

“Ever so slightly.” She giggled a little as she answered.

“Right, I’m going to leave now. Be a little more sober by the time I get there okay?” I couldn’t decide whether I was enjoying this conversation or severely uncomfortable with it.

“Okay Kelly, be speedy.” 

“Please never call me Kelly or use the word speedy ever again.” I chuckled before hanging up.

* * *

“Yo, Kellin, buddy, I’m 100% sober now I swear.” Angel yelling at me was all I heard the second I stepped through the door to the mansion.

“If you’re using the word buddy you are 100% not sober right now.” I smiled at her.

I walked over and sat down on the same couch as Angel, kicking my feet up onto the coffee table where a lit cigarette – I think it was a cigarette anyway – was resting in an ash tray.

“Are you okay after last night? Like, things like that don’t bother me, they give me a rush actually but I know it might be a bit much for you.” Angel frowned.

I didn’t really want to be having this conversation but something gave me the feeling that Angel wasn’t this considerate very often so I decided to humour her.

“I’ll be fine, it was a bit scary I’ll admit but I’ll live.” I shrugged.

I stood up as Mike and Jaime walked into the room, thanking whatever deity was out there that Vic wasn’t with them.

“Hey man.” Mike greeted me, slapping me lightly on the shoulder before he took the place where I had been sitting.

I scoffed before crossing the room to sit in the lone arm chair opposite everyone else. 

“So, what’s actually going to happen today? Are you going to carry on as normal or lay low for a little bit?” I asked, curious as to whether I could go home and not even risk seeing Vic.

“We’re going to lie low for a bit I think, but we’ll still be operating on this half of the city. We’ll just stay away from the Knock Out Kings territory.” Mike answered, picking up Angel’s cigarette and taking a drag.

“We might want to stay away from Young Threats territory too, I don’t know what’s going on with them at the moment but I know they had a problem with Royal Heights the other day.” Jaime spoke up without looking away from whatever he was doing on his phone.

A comfortable silence fell over us until the front door opened and I tensed up. The footsteps didn’t sound like Vic’s but I hadn’t known these guys very long so I couldn’t be sure.

I let out a breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding when it was Alexandru that stepped around the corner. 

He didn’t say anything at first, just smiled and turned on the TV. Then he turned to look at Angel and Mike before saying, “You guys will wanna see this.”

All eyes turned to the news channel that was playing on the TV and no other noise was in the room apart from the reporter’s voice. 

"In other news, earlier today the Bank of England in London was robbed of fifteen thousand gold bars which has an approximate value of three hundred and forty five million pounds." I couldn’t help but feel like an idiot when I broke the silence in the room with a loud gasp.

"The man leading the robbery has not been identified but a note left at the crime scene was signed Amoux Aleron.” The reporter moved on to another story after that and everyone turned to looked at Alexandru.

Everyone looked at him as if they wanted to murder him but I was lost, I had no idea who this Amoux Aleron guy was. I hadn’t met him before but I figured he must be a member of the gang that was quite low down in the ranks.

“Alex, you fucking idiot!” Angel yelled, even in her inebriated state she seemed almost as angry as she was yesterday.

“You irresponsible twat, when we planned that it was supposed to be a team thing. We all went to a deal with Knock Out Kings yesterday that wasn’t even that dangerous and you decide to rob a fucking bank solo?!” Mike shot up from where he was sat, shouting at Alexandru as if he’d murdered Angel.

Holy shit, this Amoux Aleron guy was Alexandru. Everything suddenly pieced together in my head, they had been talking about a Bank of England heist the other day but when I heard it I thought it was impossible.

“Guys, come on, it was nothing.” Alexandru shrugged.

“Nothing?! Breaking into a bank alone is like breaking into fucking Fort Knox!” Jaime practically screamed.

Tony and Vic walked into the room just as everyone began talking at once, barely any words were distinguishable in the argument and all I did hear was just a chorus of slurs and insults.

“Everybody shut the fuck up!” Vic yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i say this all the time but i'm really sorry about the lack of updates. i don't even have an excuse i just haven't been motivated at all to write, i really want to get to a regular updating schedule and the story kinda heats up soon so i should be more excited about writing then.
> 
> ik no one reads these but i feel like it's kind of a diary so i'm just gonna spew for a lil bit.
> 
> i saw sleeping w sirens like 2 weeks ago and they were so fucking good like better than last time and this time me and my bestie got there really early so we were at the front of the line and we were so close to the stage i wanted to cry. i almost did cry during the strays actually idk what happened i got emotional man, like kellin held his mic out and literally everyone was just like 'WE ARE THE STRAYS WOAHAAHAHHHH' and it just made me real emotional. i almost lost my voice tho which was real bad cause i had the matinee performance of my school production of the wizard of oz and i was the fucking tin man so i had like a million lines and a song and shit so if i lost my voice it'd be horrible, especially cause for the last few scenes of act 1 and the entirety of act 2 i was on a mic. either way sws were amazing and so was my school show it was the best one so far but it was my first one cause i was always too nervous to auditon in front of everyone but i quit my stage school and i still wanted to act and sing n shit so i decided to audition and it was so fun and i cried on the last night so im gonna do it next year and that'll be my last year cause i cant do it in year 11 because of GCSE's unless i take drama as a GCSE but i don't really want to. then we went to see hairspray which was fucking amazing and i wish we could do hairspray but we have no people of colour (idk what the politcally correct term is anymore so i'm just gonna go with it) that are interested in doing the show so that was kind of a lost cause. ANYWAY, i've just rambled for like 500 words now so i'm gonna stop and go to sleep but i hope this made up for the 5-6 months w/o updates. it probably didn't cause it's such a filler but whatever :).


	9. paper planes

The second Vic yelled everyone in the room – except Angel who didn't seem fazed at all – froze and stopped shouting at each other. I felt like I could cut the tension in the room with the knife that I knew was hidden in Angel's boot right now.

There was a beat of silence before Vic started talking again and each step he took further into the room was a step closer to me and each step just made me want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"What's happened?" Vic asked; surprisingly calm considering he looked like he was about to commit mass murder a few seconds ago.

Angel, Mike and Jaime all started yelling once again and it was impossible to figure out what they were saying. I was honestly expecting Vic to yell again but he just stood there like an impatient parent waiting for his children to calm down.

Once they'd all finished practically screaming, Vic spoke up again, "Okay, does one person want to tell me what happened?"

Everyone just looked at each other until I decided to say something, "Alex robbed the Bank of England."

Where I got the balls to talk to Vic I will never know but I got them and they were made of steel.

"Alex, what the fuck?!" He finally yelled again, stepping closer to Alex with each word.

"Look, I didn't do it completely alone, I had a crew." Alex tried to reason with Vic, taking a step back every time the shorter man took a step forward.

"Oh, excuse me, that makes it all okay then. Who was in this crew?" The speed at which Vic went from angry to calm was terrifying in itself but what was even scarier was the fact that I couldn't decide whether he was being serious.

"Courtney Bellic, John Townley and Tommy McReary." Alex answered hesitantly, probably trying to figure out what Vic was doing like I was.

"Did they know you were going behind my back? Because it'd definitely be a shame if they disappeared, that's a very talented crew." Vic smirked.

"Vic, don't even think about it." Angel warned.

"Don't even think about what, Angel?" Vic turned all of his attention to Angel, "I don't care that those are some of the most skilled people in our industry, they're also some of the most powerful and I will not have them walking around knowing that it was so easy to undermine me."

"Back the fuck off, Vic." Mike stepped forward, positioning himself between Angel and Vic.

Vic's face screwed up in anger but he refused to say anything to his brother, instead he turned back to Alexandru and said, "You with me, now." 

Before even waiting for Alex to respond or do anything he turned his back and stormed out of the room, just as briskly as he'd came in. As soon as he'd left I felt like I could finally breathe in the room again and my heart rate dropped to a normal speed. 

"So, the Bank of England huh?" I spoke up sheepishly, desperate to break the silence but terrified that either Mike or Angel would snap and beat me into next week.

"Yeah, the Bank of England. Which was supposed to be a group job, planned and executed by us." Angel responded, shocking me at her openess. 

The girl sighed and sat down, picking up a cigarette from the ash tray on the coffee table that had gone out during the confrontation. She pulled a lighter from her pocket and re-lit it, taking a long drag and holding it.

"What's gonna happen to him?" I asked, though I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to know.

"Good question." Mike sat down beside Angel, sinking down into the soft, worn cushions of the sofa, "In all honesty, I don't know. That was a strong crew, skilled and powerful people that we've worked with before. They were signed on to do the job with us, so either Alex tricked them or they betrayed us."

"Alex didn't fucking trick them. They're smart people, they went behind our backs." Jaime finally spoke.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and just like that the tension was back. For once, I couldn't think of something to say and I was getting antsy, unable to stand still, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Angel looked like she was in the same boat, going back and forth between leanign back on the sofa and sittign forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

I thanked whatever God was out there when Angel's phone rang, the noise seemingly louder than anything I'd ever heard in the silence of the room. She glanced down at the caller ID and the frown on her face seemed to soften slightly before she stood up and left the room.

Now that I focused, I thought I could faintly hear Vic yelling, not loud enough to know what he was saying, but loud enough that I could hear the anger in his voice. I hadn't heard him like this before, the closest I got was when I first met him in that basement and even then he was more of a calm angry than anything else.

I could also pick out Angel's voice talking on the phone, that was easier to understand. Mainly because she wasn't screaming. I finally realised what a nice voice she had though, especially now when she was clearly happy talking to whoever called her, every other sentence decorated with a little chuckle. I still couldn't work out what she was talking about, only little words here and there like 'party' and 'drugs' and the occasional 'oh my God, also' like she was gossiping with a group of her friends. 

Angel stepped back into the room just as she was saying bye and putting the phone down.

"Who was that?" Mike asked softly, clearly just talking to Angel and I felt a bit invasive listening in.

"Jacky, inviting us to a party." The girl chuckled slightly, sitting down and leaning into Mike's side.

"A party?" Mike laughed quietly.

"Sounds stupid but honestly I think it's what we all need." She shrugged.

"Definitely." Mike agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

It suddenly struck me that this was pretty much the first bit of affection that I'd seen them share. Once again, I realised that they are real people, with feelings and needs. I used to read about people like this in newspapers and wonder what the hell could've happened to them that they'd give up everything to be criminals but seeing this now just makes me change my mind about everything. They haven't given up anything at all. They're just doing what they have to to survive.

"You gonna come Kells?" Angel's voice woke me from my brief epiphany moment.

"Where? To the party?" I asked, shocked that she would even try to invite me.

"Yeah. Considering you're an honorary member of the gang, the invitation extends to you."

"Yeah sure." I smiled slightly, "I guess I should spend my last day of suspension having some fun." 

* * *

Turns out this party was less of a party and more of a little gang member get together, so my plan of staying in the corner would be a total flop. In a house party with people from school I'd be fine, but here I was totally out of my element. All around me were conversations about robberies and drug deals gone wrong and I had no idea where I fit in.

Angel must've been in a good mood all day or something because she swooped in to rescue me, linking arms with me and pulling me along with her. 

"Make an effort to join in instead of just standing there looking constipated yeah?" She laughed, pressing a beer bottle into my hands and taking me upstairs. 

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't join in the conversation about that one drug deal two years ago with Loyal Heights that went wrong because someone was dating a cop." I relaxed a little, more comfortable now that I had a bottle in my hand and someone I knew I could at least talk to for a little while without making an idiot out of myself.

"Okay first of all, it's Royal Heights and second of all, yes you can. Share your own story of a drug deal gone wrong, you've been in two that've gone wrong already." Angel encouraged, leading me to a room with the door shut but had the unmistakable smell of weed emanating from it.

"Two?" I frowned, confused.

"Yeah, two," She stopped up outside of the door, "Sure there was the one with Knock Out Kings the other day but don't forget about the deal that landed you in this mess in the first place. You didn't have the right money so Jaime just absolutely decked you." She mimed a slow motion punch at my face before laughing slightly.

"That wasn't my finest moment." I admitted sheepishly.

"It happens to the best of us, don't worry." She shrugged, "You ready?"

"Um, yeah?" I said, unsure of what I was supposed to be ready for.

Angel pushed open the door and a cloud of smoke billowed out of the room, all theatrical like in a cheesy kids film when the villain makes their first appearance. I'll admit, I've been smoking for a good amount of my life but when I say my lungs were assaulted, I'm not lying. I couldn't hold back the cough that escaped my body and the slight embarrassment when Angel chuckled once again and slapped me on the back.

"Come on." She said, walking into the room.

This was much more like what I was used to, less people, more weed. Perfect. 

I recognised Vic, Mike, Jaime and Tony and some other guy who I'd seen around the mansion once or twice but there were two other guys who I didn't know.

"Kellin, this is Jacky, leader of Royal Heights." Vic stood up, pointing over at the guy who I thought I recognised.

Jacky had hair that ended just after his strong jaw and it was black, or just really dark brown but it was impossible to tell in the lighting and through the mist that filled the room. Colourful tattoos trailed down both of his arms and the light glinting off of something on the side of his nose made me assume he had a nose piercing. 

Honestly, I was kind of unsure of what to say. No one had explained to me the proper etiquette for meeting a gang boss so I just settled for a lame, "Hey."

"Hey man." Jacky replied and I was so thankful he hadn't just laughed in my face.

I went and sat down on a sofa between Angel and Vic, if anyone noticed that I leaned slightly into Vic they didn't say anything. We still hadn't really spoke about that kiss, or spoken at all since it happened to be honest.

"So, your first shoot out was with Knock Out Kings. That's rough man, most people get it a bit easier." Jacky spoke up, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I would've appreciated some form of warning that I was going to be getting shot at that night but that's okay." I said sarcastically, aiming a pointed look at Angel.

"Well damn, if I knew they were gonna set us up I would've maybe warned you." Angel sighed, accepting a joint from Jaime.

"Maybe?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, maybe." She confirmed, laughing at my expression.

"Wow, thanks." I laughed.

Angel turned away, starting a conversation with Jaime and Tony about God knows what. Mike was sat talking to the two guys I didn't recognise and Jacky got up to leave the room as his phone started ringing. That leaves just Vic and me. There was only one obvious conversation topic and I really didn't want to bring it up but there's no time like the present.

"Vic, look, about the other day." I started, but before I could continue he cut me off, grabbing my hand.

"Come with me." He said, not waiting for an answer before pulling me up and out of the room.

As soon as the door shut he pressed his mouth against mine, hands gripping my waist. I stood for a moment, frozen out of shock before I melted into the kiss, relaxing and letting myself go with it. 

Vic pulled away to smirk at me and say, "Come over here." 

He took my hand again and began pulling me towards some room down an endlessly long hallway. He opened a door and pulled me into it, slamming me against the door as it shut behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well damn, hi again. i'm just gonna stop saying sorry now because I don't even have an excuse I just couldn't be assed to write. however, this book is now officially off hold as I have a new laptop and it's all good. also the other day on wattpad I posted about having a schedule for uploading but that's total bullsh*t I will never have a schedule cause it stressed me out. just know that uploads will be a lot regular now, hopefully once or twice a week. :)
> 
> hopefully a slightly longer chapter will make up for the lack of updates and also there should be smut here but tbh I haven't even written it and if I do write it it will end up in the next chapter.


	10. mask off

Vic's hands were digging into my waist so hard I was certain they were leaving finger-shaped bruises. I didn't really know what to do with mine, alternating between just leaving them around his neck, grasping his hair or pulling him closer to me - if that was even possible - by his shoulders. I finally decided I might as well just slip them up his shirt and see what I was working with. I managed to feel a hint of abs and a happy trail before my ears picked up the sound of sirens.

Vic must've heard them too, pulling away and looking me in the eye, "Sirens."

"Sh*t." I said in response. 

I turned around and threw open the door, briefly messing around with my hair and shirt so it appeared as if I'd at least made an attempt to bring some order to my appearance. At the end of the hallway I could see a stream of people making their way out of the 'weed' room. I picked out Angel and Mike from the crowd, I thought I caught a brief glimpse of Tony too as I got closer.

We got close enough that Angel spotted us as she looked around and beckoned us over.

She held a finger up to her lips to tell us to be quiet before whispering, "The police are here. Pretty sure they're after Alexandru and Frost." 

"Who's Frost?" I asked.

"Frost Jenkins. Crazy ass b*tch, serial killer. Goes by 'Angel Vendetta'." Angel supplied, pulling me over to the wall beside the stairs, crouching down behind it.

The short girl turned to look around the corner before quickly turning back.

"Cops are there, Alex, Frost and Jacky too." Angel supplied, more to Vic than to me but I listened anyway, figuring I should probably know what was happening.

She turned to look around the corner again but came back, "You know what? I find it really rude that she used my name as her alias. Like what if the Vendetta part of the name never caught on and it just got used as Angel, the cops would've thought it was me." 

"Now's really not the time." Vic frowned but there was a slight hint of a smile on his face.

"Do we get involved or just stay here?" I turned to Vic.

Before Vic, or anyone else for that matter, could even think of a response there were three short beeps followed by what I can only describe as the loudest sound I've ever heard in my life time.

The entire building shook, dust and chips of plaster fell form the ceiling slightly and there was a faint ringing in my ear for a second.

"Well, looks like we'll have to." Mike spoke, finally at a normal volume considering there was no point in being quiet anymore.

It seemed like everyone around me suddenly had a gun in their hand or was pulling one from their jeans or holsters hidden under jackets and in boots. Tony's arm came out of no where, handing me a gun.

"Just in case." He smiled, before trailing after Jaime down the stairs. 

"Stick with me." Vic said, placing his hand on the small of my back before making his way down the stairs, holding his gun ready to shot if anyone surprised him.

Even after the whole shoot out with the Knock Out Kings I still had no idea what to actually do with a gun but I figured if I just looked like I knew what I was doing I'd run into a lot less trouble. Half a dozen bodies of police officers led at the bottom of the stairs and I screwed my face up at the sight of blood spilling out onto the marble floor. At least it wasn't carpet.

I stepped over an officer that was ever so slightly obese, making sure I didn't lose sight of Vic who was walking towards where it sounded like all the action was happening.

I caught a glimpse of Angel, who ever so gracefully lept onto an officers back, tightening her arm around his neck until she had him in a headlock, slowly choking him.

"She just really lives up to her name doesnt she?" I mused, looking over at Vic and seeing the same astounded expression that I was pretty sure was on my face as well.

"Definitely. A real-life angel." Vic laughed.

I looked over at him to see one of our boys in blue trying to sneak up on him. 

"Vic!" I yelled, pointing at the officer.

Thank God for fast reflexes because Vic spun round, raising his gun and shooting the officer in the middle of the forehead. He turned around before the guy even dropped to the floor.

"You could've shot him!" Vic argued.

"I don't know how to do that!" I retorted.

"Like this." Vic said, aiming a shot behind me.

At first I thought he'd just been shooting at the air but then I heard a thump behind me and turned around to see another officer on the ground behind me.

"Jesus." I scratched the back of my neck, looking down at the poor guy before I heard Angel's voice.

"We need to get out of here." She stood with her hands on her hips, blood on her face and in her hair yet she still managed to look gorgeous as ever.

"There's a big hole in the wall." Jaime's voice came seemingly from no where until I spotted him to Vic's right.

"Well, no shit. Let's just climb through the hole where there are undoubtedly more police officers waiting outside." Angel said, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. 

"To be fair, they don't actually know if we're involved with all this or not." Jaime reasoned.

Mike suddenly appeared behind Angel, "Anyone in this house right now will automatically be involved and you and Angel are covered in blood."

"Yeah, guilty until proven innocent and all that." Angel smirked, smug now she had Mike backing her.

"I think it's the other way around actually." I frowned.

"That's what they want you to think." She winked at me.

Tony came out of a door behind Vic - a room I didn't even know anything was happening in - pulling off a pair of latex gloves that presumably were once coloured blue but now they were just stained red. 

"I didn't eat anything this morning but if I had I would've just thrown up." I said, a shiver running down my spine.

"I'll cook for you when we get back." Angel smiled.

"Seriously?" I frowned, confused.

"Are you kidding, Angel could burn cornflakes." Mike scoffed.

"Thanks babe." She smiled at him sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"Anytime." Mike laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"We're wasting time, let's just get out of here. The longer we wait the more police there are gonna be waiting outside that hole." Vic sighed, keeping his gun ready as he lead us towards the hole in the wall.

* * *

"Where the f*ck are they?" I stood with my hands on my hips, looking around at the empty driveway.

"Maybe we took them all out inside?" Angel suggested.

"You think we took out every police officer in the entirety of London inside that house." Tony raised a judging eyebrow, pointing over his shoulder towards the house.

"It's been a long day okay, my brain isn't working efficiently." She whined, holding her head in her hands.

"Does anyone remember where we parked the car?" Jaime asked.

"Christ alive, we didn't drive ourselves." Vic sighed exasperatedly.

It was at times like this when I really noticed how they weren't just cold killing machines with no hearts. They were people, who had this insanely close bond that made them a family and the more time I spent around them, the more I realised I actually wanted this. In all honesty, I'm pretty sure I paid off my debt a while ago and I was just sticking around because I genuinely felt like I fit in with this group of people, more so than my friends at school. Speaking of which, my suspension ends tomorrow so I'm going back to dealing at school, hopefully more successfully this time. 

"So, we're just standing around waiting to get picked up?" Mike frowned.

"We run a multi-billion drug pedalling organisation and we're waiting for what might as well be an Uber." Angel complained.

"Hey, Richard is a very skilled driver." Jaime retorted, defending what must be their driver.

"Can't really argue that, he's got us out of some sticky situations before." Tony shrugged, agreeing with Jaime.

"How did we even find him again?" Mike looked up, as if he was trying to remember.

"I don't know, it's like he was just there one day." Jaime looked just as confused as Mike.

As if on cue, a black SUV pulled up, the same one that had saved us when we got into the shoot out with Knock Out Kings. We all piled into the car, with one problem. Once Mike, Tony, Jaime and Vic were comfortably seated it became clear that there were not enough seats for all of us.

"If you think I am sitting in the boot you are very mistaken Vic." Angel practically growled.

* * *

I'd been sat in the boot of the car for about 10 minutes when it opened again and a very defeated looking Angel climbed in, sitting down with a big huff. 

"So you lost, huh?" I smiled slightly.

"Piss off." Angel snapped, but I could see a hint of a smile on her lips that she tried to hide from me.

"If it means anything to you, I thought you would've been able to force one of them to sit in here." I offered.

"Well, it took four of them to be able to outsmart me, if one of them just didn't get involved then I would've won, trust me." She grinned, pulling at the threads of her distressed jeans.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." The girl nodded, looking over at me in curiosity.

"I'd rather be sat with you than one of them." I bumped her shoulder with mine.

"Well, your secret's safe with me but I think you'd rather be sat with Vic back here." She wriggled her eyebrows at me.

I couldn't think of a could response so I just rolled my eyes and laughed nervously, the two of us falling into a comfortable silence. As we sat there I began to realise that throughout the day, when I was thinking about the group inside my head I'd been referring to everyone as we. We. 

I'd been including myself with the group instead of thinking of them as being Hell's Angels.

Shit. 

I may have accidentally just wormed my way into the high rankings of London's most notorious gang.


	11. humble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's at this point in the book that I've realised instead of giving mike an ofc as a girlfriend I could've added a lovely little perrentes side story. but this realisation has sparked an idea so don't worry at all darlings, I have it all figured out.

Being suspended from school for dealing drugs was certainly not the best thing in the world but I can honestly say I really haven't missed going to school at all. Especially with all the excitement of pretty much being in the gang now I kind of forgot I ever had gone to school.

But alas, now I was sat in the car with my mum as she was driving me to school because she decided I was untrustworthy now. Honestly I don't know why she's only just decided that, if I was her I would've stopped trusting me a long time ago.

"You know, at Church yesterday Mrs. Watkins stopped me and asked about your suspension. Never been more embarrassed in my life." Mum spoke up, not even bothering to look away from the road to look at me.

"Mum, please don't." I sighed, turning to look out of the window.

"She already knew, she already knew that you were dealing drugs but she just wanted to know if I would say it or not." She shook her head, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mum, it's not a big deal, it was a one time thing." I said, all of a sudden hyper-aware of the bags of weed that sat in a pocket of my bag.

"I just never thought you'd stoop that low." The brunette woman finally looked over at me, tears in her eyes.

"Neither did I. Sorry, mum."

* * *

After what may have been the most tense and emotional car ride of my life, I was stood around the back of the school building. This time though, in an area that I was pretty sure was a camera blindspot. At least Matty said it was anyway.

"Kellin!" A female voice called causing me to lift my head up.

"Emerald, hey." I smiled pushing myself off the wall to give the small girl a hug.

"How was being suspended then?" The blue-eyed girl asked, smiling back at me.

"Pretty boring, if I'm honest." That couldn't be further from the truth but she didn't need to know that.

"Huh, I would've thought that working with a gang would be more interesting." She frowned, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket.

"What?" I laughed nervously, trying to feign ignorance.

"Everyone knows Kells, don't play dumb. You've been working with Hell's Angels." Emerald shrugged, pushing her black hair over her shoulder before lighting a cigarette.

"How does everyone know?" I sighed, giving in.

"Oli."

"How the fuck did he find out?" I threw my head back. That boy was going to drive me to murder one day.

"God knows, but he came in one day and just started telling everyone. You being suspended just helped the rumour cause they thought you were off with the gang." She blew the smoke out the side of her mouth, avoiding it going in my face.

"He's such a prick." I groaned, "But he's not wrong, I was with Hell's Angels."

"Are you still, or is it done?" She asked.

"I still am."

"Shit," She mumbled, "just be careful okay?"

"I always am." I joked, trying to calm her.

"No, you're not." She shook her head, "You're definitely not."

* * *

Once I managed to get out of yet another emotional conversation I made my way to my first class of the day, English, where I sat down next to Austin.

"Hey man." Austin looked up from his phone that he was hiding poorly beneath the desk.

"Hey, you alright?" He smiled, slapping his hand against mine and pulling me into some weird sort of bro hug.

"Yeah, not happy to be back though." I joked pulling a book out of my bag.

"I know the feeling." He laughed, "Hey, is it true what everyone's been saying? About Hell's Angels?"

"Yeah." I sighed, not bothering to hide it anymore.

"Interesting." Austin muttered under his breath, turning back to his phone and starting to type something on it.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing, don't worry." Austin shrugged me off, not looking back up from his phone.

I frowned deeper, lookng down at my book.

* * *

"Oi, Kellin!" I heard Angel's voice as I walked out of the school doors.

"The fuck?" I whispered looking up to try and find her.

And there she was, leaning out of the back door of a black SUV, grinning and waving as if she was my mother picking me up from my first day of school.

"Oh my god." I groaned.

"Who's that then?" Austin spoke up from beside me.

"A new friend, don't even worry about it." I shook my head, trying to hide the laugh that was bubbling up when she kept yelling once she realised I was ignoring her.

"She seems... interesting." Austin stated, more to himself than me.

"Um, yeah, sure." I answered, unsure of what else to say. Austin was acting off today, everything that happened today was 'interesting' to him.

"I'll see you later." I said, trying to make my exit before he could ask any more questions.

"Yeah." He replied, but he wasn't looking at me, he still had his eyes on Angel who, at this point, had stopped yelling and was no longer hanging out of the window but instead sat in the seat and staring straight back at Austin.

Shaking my head I began to walk to the car, pulling my bag higher up on my back by the one strap that was slung over my shoulder. I chanced a look back at Austin only to see he was still staring, almost glaring, at Angel and when I turned back around I saw that she was doing the same.

As I slid into the backseat of the car Angel spoke up, "Who's that?"

"Austin, why? Do you know him?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on with the staring.

"Just looks familiar, maybe stay away from him yeah?" She said, finally turning to look at me as she pressed the button to do her window up.

"What? No." I refused.

"Kellin." She narrowed her blue eyes.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, just because you had some weird staring contest with him." I scoffed, bringing my hand up to open the door and get out.

Suddenly Angel leant over and grabbed my wrist, causing me to stop and look up into her eyes. In that moment I became very aware once again of the tear-shaped tattoo by her left eye, the one that I'd been successfully ignoring as I started to spend more time with the gang.

"Kellin, I know you've been getting comfortable with us but you seem to be forgetting something, I'm one of the best fighters in London's most notorious gang and you are an 18-year old kid in sixth form. Know your place." She warned, letting go of my wrist after squeezing it tightly, almost painfully before leaning back in her seat.

"Lock the doors." The girl ordered the driver.

At this point I glanced up to see who was driving and saw some guy I didn't recognise, but in the passenger seat there was Mike, who'd watched and heard the whole ordeal and didn't speak up at all throughout it. He did however look back at me at that point, a sympathetic look in his eye and a small smile on his face. I nodded slightly in response before shrinking back in my seat slightly, resigning myself to silence for the entire ride.

* * *

"Nice haul today Kells, we might have to bring you on full time." Jaime joked, slapping me lightly on the back.

I smiled slightly as Vic sat counting the money I'd collected today. Angel and Tony were next to him, counting out larger piles of money and seperating them by some system they had. I didn't quite understand it but it was interesting to watch.

I was still somewhat shaken by what had happened with Angel earlier. Not because it had necessarily scared me but because over the past week I'd spent with the gang I'd been particularly close with her and through that had kind of forgotten that she was essentially a drug-dealing, murderous gang member. That little conversation earlier, no matter how short it was, reminded me of all that.

Vic stood up, grabbing some notes in his hand before turning to me, "Can I talk to you a moment?"

I followed him out of the room and into the hallway, standing with my back to the door once I shut it behind me.

"Mike told me about what happened with Angel earlier. I get what it must've seemed like to you, like she was crazy for telling you to stay away from your friend." Vic started, putting his hands in his pockets.

"But when you've been in this life for as long as we have you develop good instincts, really good instincts. Angel's especially good at it, she's rarely ever wrong. She's just not the most sensitive person in the world, struggles to get her point across without violence. Honestly, it's a miracle she didn't backhand you." Vic laughed slightly before realising it was probably the wrong thing to say, his laugh fading out.

"Either way, she's just looking out for you so maybe just listen to her."

"Yeah, okay." I sighed, "It just, freaked me out a little bit. Like one moment she was leaning out the window excited to see me, then the next she was staring at Austin like he'd killed her parents or something."

"I get it. That's why I'm also offering you an out." He said, pulling the notes from his pocket.

"You can leave if you want. Your debt was paid off a long time ago, to be fair, you never really had much of a debt to begin with. One day's work would've covered you for it. But I see something in you Kells, I really do. You fit in here and you're more than welcome to stay, but if you really want to leave then you can." Vic held out the money to me, almost like a peace offering.

I looked between him and the money, before reaching out and taking it.

Vic sighed slightly looking down, as if he was disappointed before saying, "I'll make sure no one from the gang contacts you."

"Whoa, hold up, I never said I was leaving." I stopped him.

"What?" He frowned, confused.

"I mean, I'm taking the money sure, but I'm staying." I grinned wickedly, turning around and letting myself back in the main room, leaving Vic behind me stunned.

When I rounded the corner the atmosphere was thick, so much so you could probably cut it with a knife. Angel was sat holding her head in her hands, a burner phone lying a few feat away from her smashed to pieces. Mike was sat beside her, one arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and the other hand on her knee, obviously trying to comfort her and apparently failing from what I could see.

Jaime, rarely ever serious, was stood on the other side of the room, arms crossed over his chest and a frown painting his face while Tony remained sat at the counter where he'd previously been sorting money but he'd stopped his movements, instead looking down at his hands, the wall, out the window, anywhere but towards Angel.

Vic followed in behind me, "What's going on?"

"Angel just got a call from Danny Worsnop." Jaime was the only one who spoke up, his words looking like they visibly hurt Angel.

I'm almost certain I felt Vic tense behind me at those words before he walked forward, towards Angel before crouching down in front of her. He rested a hand on her other knee, the one Mike wasn't touching before speaking.

"What did he say?" Vic spoke gently, softer than I'd ever heard him speak.

Angel took a deep breath before answering, "He's been in jail, Vic."

Everyone in the room reacted, taking small gasps or widening eyes. Clearly she'd been waiting for Vic to come back before she explained what had happened.

"He didn't ditch Knock Out Kings, he didn't ditch _me_. He got caught and instead of selling the rest of us out for his freedom he went down for us. He's getting out in a few days." She finally looked up, staring into Vic's eyes.

"Shit. If Ben finds out he'll fucking kill him." Mike cursed, turning away from Angel slightly, as if he didn't want her to hear.

"Don't you think I know that Mike?" Angel said, the loudest she's been the entire conversation, her voice breaking as she said his name.

The man turned back to her, studying her face for a moment before her shoulders started to faintly shake and he pulled her in with both arms letting her bury her face in his neck. He looked up at everyone else and made some sort of shooing action, trying to get everyone out of the room.

We all caught on pretty quickly and filed out, Tony being the last shut the door behind him before turning to the rest of us and crossing his arms.

"Well, what the fuck are we gonna do?" I spoke up seeing as no one else was.

The three men's heads turned to me, looking at me with what seemed to be a small amount of pride before Jaime opened his mouth.

"Obviously, we've either got to get to him first and collect him from the prison quietly..." He trailed off.

"Or?" Tony prompted.

"Or, we go in guns blazing and absolutely destroy Knock Out Kings."

"That sounds fun." I commented.

"Yes it does, young one." Jaime grinned at me before turning to Vic and saying, "So?"

Vic looked all three of us in the eyes, clearly figuring out whether this was a good idea or not before saying, "Sure, why not?"

When Tony and Jaime cheered excitedly, I joined in.

 


	12. rambo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter: rambo by bryson tiller

Vic, Tony, Jaime and I sat in Vic's office(?), the four of us spread sporadically around the room. I opted to occupy a leather armchair, one foot firmly planted on the floor with the other dangling over the arm of the chair. Vic stood leaning slightly against the desk that was positioned in the corner of the room with Tony sat in the desk chair to Vic's right. Jaime was led out across the leather couch beside my chair, throwing a ball above his head and catching it repeatedly. At one point he'd been too late and it had hit his face, he thought no one had seen but I definitely had. 

"The smartest option is to be subtle and just get Danny before Ben can." Vic said.

"But is that the fun option?" Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"No but we don't want another gang war." Tony sighed.

"Okay but you guys obviously aren't friends with Knock Out Kings anyway considering Angel tried to murder Ben the other day so isn't it the smartest option to just tackle them head on instead of going behind their back?" I spoke up, shrugging before looking over at Vic.

"Well, yeah, you're not wrong but-" Vic started before I cut him off,

"But what? I'm clearly right so just start planning the best way to do it." 

"If we get Danny behind their back they won't have a clue who it was, as far as Ben's concerned Angel hates him just as much, if not more, than he does." Jaime commented.

"They'd find out eventually though." Tony frowned.

"Exactly, so it's just better if they know Danny's with us now than if they find out a few weeks from now." I explained, trying to get my point across. 

"Look, here's what we'll do," Vic began, pushing himself off of the desk he was leaning on and walking into the middle of the room, "we'll go to the prison to pick Danny up. If we get there first then that's all good and we'll bring him back here. If Knock Out Kings get there before us then we'll have to find a way to get him back before Ben can do something stupid." 

"What if they show up whilst we're getting Danny?" I asked.

"Ben's arrogant and impulsive but he's not stupid, he won't try something outside a high security prison. He'll wait a few days then try and attack us here, when we least expect it." Tony cut in before Vic could.

"So why are we bringing Danny here then?" Jaime asked, "Surely it would make more sense to just take him somewhere else, that way even if Knock Out Kings are able to attack us successfully they won't find Danny." 

"Where would we take him though?" I questioned but I quickly regretted that.

"You have a house don't you?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I also have parents that live within that house." I said as if it was obvious.

"Well, you'll just have to sneak him in then won't you?" Jaime answered in the same tone.

I was about to argue back when the door clicked open and we all fell silent. Mike stepped into the room with Angel following closely behind him. Her eyes were red and her face makeupless, probably due to the fact that it had been ruined by all of her crying. Her white hair was pulled up into a ponytail and an expression that said she was ready to do what she had to do to save her friend. 

"So, what's the plan then?" She asked, her voice still weak but we all ignored it.

"Well..." I began.

* * *

Tony sat in the driver's seat of the car, Angel in the passenger seat and I was in the back middle seat, leaning forward poke my head between Angel and Tony. Vic, Mike and Jaime were in another car behind us and another three members of Hell's Angels in another car behind that. All of them the same types of car, black SUVs - I was beginning to think that was something in the gangster's rulebook, 'you had to have a fleet of black SUVs, or else' - just in case Knock Out Kings did show up and try to follow us, they would struggle to figure out which car Danny was actually in. 

"Pull up closer to the door." Angel ordered Tony, pointing at where she meant.

"Won't that look suspicious?" I asked.

"No, if anything it looks less suspicious than us just hovering randomly in the car park. This actually looks like we're here to pick someone up." Angel explained.

"But we are here to pick someone up." I said.

"Exactly." She winked.

"What?" I whispered to myself, frowning in confusion before looking towards Tony who had a similar look on his face. 

"Can you see anything?" Tony leant over slightly towards Angel, the pair trying to look through the glass doors of the front of the prison.

"Is it really smart for a prison to have glass doors?" I sighed, really questioning the security of this so called 'high-security' prison.

"That just goes to the reception, it's completely disconnected from the rest of the prison. Trust me, I've been in there, it's as secure as Fort Knox." Angel said, not looking away from the glass doors.

That must've been what her and Ben were talking about the other day, when they said they were 'rotting in their cells'. I wanted to ask her about it but I was still a bit wary after what had happened when she picked me up from school yesterday. Also, I figured it was probably a touchy subject considering the two times I'd seen this Danny guy get spoken about she was either angry or crying her eyes out. 

In all my thinking there I didn't noticed that she'd turned to look at me. When I looked up and made eye contact with her she said, "I'll tell you about it later."

I nodded in response, accepting that explanation for now as Tony pointed towards the door and spoke up, "There he is." 

As a man with light brown, almost ginger, hair stepped out of the building, my phone started ringing in my back pocket.

Angel stepped out of the car as I answered my phone, "Yeah?"

"Just a heads up, two cars just pulled in, we're pretty sure it's Ben." Mike spoke quickly.

"Alright, we'll make it quick. Get ready to move." I said before hanging up."

I looked out of the window to see Angel pulling the man into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around him as he did the same. The way they were stood was slightly behind the car so I didn't interrupt them yet, thinking that they were hidden enough that Ben and his men couldn't spot them.

After they pulled away from each other though, Tony must've decided it was time to go as he rolled down the passenger window and yelled out, "Come on, we've got company."

Angel spotted the two cars quickly and pulled upon the back door, letting Danny climb in beside me and we both looked at each other for a moment before he said, "Alright?" 

"Uh, yeah, you?" I responded, not quite sure what to say.

"Just got out of prison mate, I'm on top of the world." He chuckled, settling into his seat.

"Seatbelts on boys, there might be a chase coming up." Angel warned, looking over to the two cars. 

As I glanced over too, I noticed that Ben had climbed out of his car and was standing and watching our three cars. Hopefully, he hadn't realised that Danny was in with us.

The last car of our convoy pulled out first, Tony pulling out behind them with Mike driving behind us. Once we pulled out of the prison we all veered into different directions, hoping to prevent the other gang from following us.

I chanced a look behind us only to see a silver car trailing behind us and I recognised it as the one Ben had been stood next to.

"We've got a tail." I announced, leaning forward to talk to Tony.

Tony glanced up to the mirror before cursing, "Shit, I'll lose them." 

I sat back in my seat as we sped up, hoping just a few turns here and there would do the job but of course not. All of a sudden the sound of gunfire filled the air and the glass behind me and Danny smashed. We both ducked, trying to avoid getting hit as Angel undid her seatbelt and grabbed two guns from the glove box. She passed them back to us before climbing into the back as well when the gunfire ceased slightly. 

"Aim for the tires." She instructed before pulling her own gun from her pocket and popping up, firing a few shots out the back of the car before ducking back down and taking cover. 

I copied her movements, hitting the front window of the car a few times before I ducked down. I popped up again a few moments later and fired another few shots before a satisfying pop sound rang out, I ducked down quickly, avoiding getting hit. 

All three of us rose up and after a quick glance out the window, I spotted the car had swerved dangerously close to the sidewalk, one of the tires now gone and just the metal rim was left, scraping along the ground. The driver was obviously talented as he managed to regain control of the car and pull it back behind us. 

"Oh my God, I did it!" I cheered, mentally patting myself on the back.

"Good job kid," Angel congratulated, "hit another one and I'll buy you a hooker." 

"I don't think I need one of those." I shrugged.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot. You're hot for Vic." She laughed, "We'll let Danny pop the next one then."

She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down with her as someone leaned out the passenger window and began firing at us again. Danny moved up and poped another tire, sending the car spiralling away but the driver was once again able to pull it back into control.

"Who the fuck is this driver?!" Tony exclaimed, turning off down an alley way, trying to lose them. 

As we came out of the other end of the alley we came side by side with Vic's car and I said, "We'll switch so they think Danny's in that one!"

"Our back window's smashed you knob!" Danny yelled.

"Well smash that one then." I shrugged, pulling out my phone to fire a quick text to Vic - something along the lines of 'don't panic fam it's just me'.

Tony braked slightly so we fell behind and Danny was able to shoot out the back window of Vic's car just as Ben's car pulled out of the alley, the two metal rims scraping along the floor and slowing them down slightly.

"Do the rest of the windows up so they can't see us." Angel leant over to my side, pressing the button to close the window. 

We fell in line behind Vic before swerving so we could overtake them, before repeating this over a few times, in different lanes and in between other cars to try and confuse Ben's driver. 

Angel, Danny and I all stayed ducked down in the back seat to make sure we weren't seen as Tony turned left and Vic turned right. We drove for a moment before Tony said, "We're good guys, they followed Vic." 

"That was way too close for comfort." I sighed, turning around to sit comfortably in my seat again.

"You're telling me, mate." Danny agreed as both he and Angel copied my actions, slumping down in the seats. 

"Has someone put my seat warmer on?" Angel frowned, pushing herself up off her seat.

"Oh shit, sorry, I kicked the button I think." I winced.

"Stop it man!" She exclaimed, leaning to turn it off, "My ass is on fire." 

"Damn right it is." Danny said, winking.

"Shut up you twat." Angel scoffed, slapping his chest.

"Don't pretend you haven't missed me." The man grinned, wrapping an arm around Angel's shoulders.

"Of course I haven't." Angel shrugged him off but in her smile I could see, this was something she'd been waiting for for years.


	13. eddie cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter - eddie cane by mgk

“Danny, no offense, but I really don’t know how I feel about smuggling you into my house.” I said, sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island.

“Don’t worry about it mate, Angel has an old safe house so I’m just gonna lay low there for a while.” The older man shrugged, sitting down opposite me. 

After the intense shootout and high speed car chase we’d had, we all somehow made it back to the Hell’s Angels mansion unscathed. Angel had disappeared somewhere the second we got back, probably to start dealing with the fallout from having such a public fight like that. Tony and Vic had followed after her and Mike and Jaime were doing God knows what. Every so often the pair of them would drift into the kitchen to grab something before leaving back the way they came, leaving just Danny and me to our own devices.

“So, what’s your story then?” I asked.

“You wanna know all the details behind me, Angel and Ben?” He raised his eyebrows, making sure he understood my question properly.

“Yep. A few weeks ago it seemed like Angel hated you but now she’s going out of her way to make sure Ben doesn’t get his hands on you.” I shrugged. The whole situation really didn’t make sense to me so I wanted to find out as much as I could from Danny before I spoke to Angel later. 

“Shit, well, I’ll give you the short version because Angel will probably fill in the gaps for you later. Ben and I have known each other for years, since we were teenagers. I don’t even remember how it happened but one day we were just normal kids and then the next we were wrapped up with all these gangs. We ended up getting involved with Knock Out Kings, nothing serious at first, we just wanted money so we were selling weed for them. Before you know it we’ve become the two most trusted dealers in the gang.” Danny began explaining.

Mike wandered back into the kitchen at that point, pretending to rifle through the drawers, looking for something but he was clearly just listening in to what Danny was telling me.

“Mike, stop eavesdropping and sit down.” I said.

The tattooed man turned around with a surprised expression, still trying to play the part of an innocent in the whole situation.

“Mike, it was obvious.” I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Fine.” Mike sighed, sitting down next to Danny. 

“Keep going.” I gestured to Danny.

“Anyway, so we pretty much worked our way to the top of the gang when the leader, Gustavo, got shot in some deal gone bad. I wasn’t there when it all went down but me and Ben got called in for a meeting with the other guys to figure out who was gonna take over. At first just the group of us were doing it because no one could make a decision. Eventually though someone had to take over and it ended up being me, I put Ben in as my second-in-command and that was it for a while.” Danny elaborated, gesturing with his hands as he spoke and I followed along, nodding my head at certain intervals. 

“So where does Angel come into it?” Mike questioned.

I frowned at him, “Has she not told you about it?”

“No, it’s the one thing she’s always been secretive about and I don’t know why.” The man sighed. 

“Maybe it’s better for her to tell you then instead of me.” Danny suggested, looking hesitant to carry on now that he knew Angel hadn’t spoken about it with him. 

“Maybe it’s better for me to tell him what?” Angel asked, walking into the room, sitting down on the stool next to me, opposite Mike.

All of a sudden there was a layer of thick tension in the room, no one wanted to be the person to talk first because no one was sure how she would react to what we were talking about.

“Anyone gonna let me know?” She prompted, clearly starting to get impatient.

“Kellin wanted to know what happened between us and Ben.” Danny spoke up and I pretended that the sigh of relief I let out was just a normal breath.

“Oh, right.” Angel seemed to practically deflate, looking down at her hands, at the wall, at the counter, anywhere except at us. 

“How much have you told them?” She questioned Danny quietly.

“Not much, nothing about you yet, if you don’t want me to keep going then I won’t say anything.” Danny spoke to Angel, looking into her eyes and letting her know he meant what he said. 

“No. It’s about time everyone finds out, Mike can you go get the other guys please?” 

* * *

“Holy shit, so you were all involved in the...” I trailed off, not sure how to word what I wanted to ask.

“The gang war? Yeah, that’s why everything got so fucked up.” Angel smiled softly.

All of us were sat around the counter island with wide eyes and gaping mouths, not entirely say what to say to her now. For the past hour we’d all sat and patiently listened, like   
young children when they’re being read their favourite story book. I always knew there was some deep history with the three of them but nothing like that; it was crazy what had happened to all of them. Everything suddenly made sense now though.

“One thing I do wanna know, is how did Ben know Danny was getting out of jail today as well?” Tony spoke up, asking the question that I had started thinking about a few minutes   
prior.

“Yeah, because surely he thought Danny had ditched just like you thought he did.” I frowned, looking towards Angel to see if she had an answer.

“I’m not sure; I’ve been trying to figure that out since this morning. I thought he wouldn’t find out what had gone down for at least a few weeks.” She shrugged, clearly trying to   
figure out what had happened, along with the rest of us.

“The only explanation I can think of is that he knew all along but then why would he not tell you?” Vic said.

“Surely if he knew that I’d been in jail as well then he would’ve had me killed or something.” Danny suggested.

“Yeah, that is weird.” I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that we probably wouldn’t figure it out.

* * *

I was sat on one of the sofas in the main room, counting out piles of money. Angel had kind of explained to me how to do it and where the money went; I understood the counting part but all the stuff about money laundering just went straight over my head. Oh well, it’s not like I really need to get it anyway.

“So, that was an intense conversation.” Vic sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to me after entering the room from the kitchen, probably from clearing some stuff up with Angel.

“Shit, you’re telling me. I never knew what happened went that deep.” I shook my head, stopping what I was doing as Vic’s sudden entrance caused me to lose count momentarily.

“I kinda had some idea but I never knew the details. That was wild.” The older man said, throwing his arms up on the back of the sofa and kicking one leg up on the coffee table.

“Please don’t mess up my piles, I will cry.” I pleaded as his foot went dangerously near the neatest pile I’d made.

“Well, we don’t want that do we?” Vic replied, taking his foot off of the table,” There, your piles are now safe, my friend.”

“Thank you.” I smiled. 

Vic smiled back at me. 

“About what happened-“  
“So what happened at Jacky’s-“ We both started speaking at the same time before cutting ourselves first.

“You go first.” I prompted him.

“Uh, what happened at Jacky’s, I get it if you wanna forget about it or whatever.” Vic said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“I don’t wanna forget about it.” I replied.

“Huh?” 

“I said, I don’t wanna forget about it. I like you, Vic, you’re a nice guy and I wanna get to know you, okay?” I smiled.

“Uh, okay.” He smiled right back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT 
> 
> the reason you guys don't find out what happened between danny and ben and angel here is because i'm gonna be changing the knock out kings book so that it acts as kind of a prequel to this book and it tells their story in that book. and then in that book i'll tell the backstory and maybe bring it up to date so it runs alongside this book at the same time or maybe i'll make two books for the backstory and then i'll do like knock out kings 2 which is the present but i'm not sure yet im undecided. so knock out kings is uploaded rn on my page but it has one chapter and i started it with the plan of making it a brustoff as at the time danny had left asking alexandria and denis had joined however now as we all know danny is back and better than ever (thank god, i missed him) so im gonna be removing that chapter and changing the story. denis will probably still play some part in it, i might use him as part of the gang war idfk but just know that that's gonna be going on soon hopefully.


	14. framed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song of the chapter: framed by eminem

“I never would’ve agreed to come if I’d known it was gonna be a cross-country journey.” I groaned from my position in the back of the car. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have just blindly agreed then should you?” Angel mocked, not even taking her eyes off the road in front of her.

“You should’ve specified that your safe house was one thousand miles away!” I complained, throwing a hand over my forehead like a rich Victorian woman who has to sit down after anything mildly distressing occurs.

Angel scoffed before turning around to look at me and say, “It’s not one thousand miles, stop being dramatic. We’re going to Devon its two hundred at most.” 

“Probably not even that much to be honest.” Danny piped up finally from the passenger seat.

“I can’t believe you guys are ganging up on me like this, I have school tomorrow! I can’t just be gallivanting around in Devon.” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Oh please, it’s sixth form. There’s no legal obligation for you to turn up.” Angel turned back to look towards the road as another pair of headlights lit up the road from the opposite direction.

“It’s the main place where I sell actually, so I kind of do have to be there. I can’t deliver the drugs through messenger pigeon can I?” I replied smugly, so sure I’d won the argument at that point.

“We’ve actually been looking into getting some of our dealers jobs as post men so they can deliver that way, if you hurry up and learn to drive then you can do that instead and you can stop complaining.” Angel threw up a middle finger without even looking back at me.

I slouched down in my seat, frowning at my lap and overall doing my best impression of a disgruntled toddler.

* * *

Angel drove us into a block of flats, most likely a council estate that looked more like it belonged in London than it did in the heart of Devon. 

“Well, this looks like a shithole.” I commented.

“That’s the point.” Angel winked at me as she pulled into a parking space.

As she turned the engine off we all clambered out of the car and waited for her to lead us to wherever Danny was going to be staying. Considering how late it was now I figured we would probably be spending the night there as well.

“Follow me.” She instructed, walking towards one of the buildings that had a set of concrete stairs on the side that led to the flats.

“This place is pretty much flooded with gang members, all of them are allied with us so nothing to worry about there, it’s owned by Derek Hale, he’s the leader of Beacon Hills. He sold me the entire top floor though so I can use it whenever.” Angel explained, leading us up the stairs until we reached the top floor she’d mentioned.

She led us along until we reached flat 10B and she began fishing around in the large pockets of her jacket to find the key. As she pulled it out there was a loud crash from inside and we all froze.

“There shouldn’t be anyone in there right now.” She whispered to us before pulling a gun out from the inside of her jacket. 

As quietly as she possibly could she pushed the key into the lock and turned it slowly, wincing when the door squeaked slightly when pushed open. Any noise from inside the flat ceased at that moment so Angel took the opportunity and stepped in quickly, holding the gun out in front of her as we crept in behind her.

She walked down the short hallway and turned into one of the rooms. All of a sudden a few shots got fired and Danny grabbed me to stop me from going any further.

“What are you doing, she’s getting fucking shot at!” I argued.

“Yeah and if I let you go in there and get shot then Vic would have my head.” Danny retorted, stepping in front of me and prepared himself to go into the room.

Just before he went in Angel shouted, “Tony, what the fuck?!”

Danny and I looked at each other, confused, before we stepped into the room together. Danny was stood in front of me just in case anymore guns got fired so I couldn’t really see what was going on due to the man’s broad build.

“Holy shit, Tony!” Danny exclaimed, stretching his arms out sideways in surprise.

Judging by Danny’s reaction this ‘Tony’ couldn’t be much of a threat so I stepped out from behind him to look at this guy. Short, somewhat messy brunette hair and tan skin made him quite attractive, especially considering he looked to be around 40. He was considerably shorter than the rest of us though, even Angel towered over him somewhat and she was only slightly taller than the average woman. 

The man’s eyes flickered around the room as he tried to figure out what to do, before they settled on me. He stepped forward and held out a hand, “Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist.” 

“Uh, sure, I’m Kellin.” I shook his hand before adding, “Quinn, Kellin Quinn.” 

“Nice to meet you Quinn, Kellin Quinn.” He mocked, winking at me and shooting me a million dollar smile of the whitest teeth I’d ever seen.

“Quit flirting Tony, we all know you like pale boys with black hair.” Angel scoffed, but considering she was smiling it was most likely a friendly jeer. 

“Funny you mention that because that’s exactly why I’m here, Snowflake.” He focused his attention on Angel now, heading over to the sofa in the middle of the room to sit down.

I had caught on to his American accent immediately so I was pretty interested in why he was here too.

“Let me guess,” Danny began, making his way towards the sofa as well, “you tried it on with Loki again, Laufey’s pissed and you’re waiting for it to all blow over so you can head back to the States.” 

“Wrong. Laufey’s dead.” 

“Shit, what happened?” Angel gasped, sitting down in an arm chair to the side of the sofa. 

“Loki happened.” Tony smirked.

“Damn, killed his own dad. That’s harsh even by Angel’s standards.” Danny joked.

“Great Danny, thanks for that, what a gem of comedy we’ve found here today.” Angel sneered before turning back to Tony, “So Loki’s killed Laufey and I guess he’s gonna take over Jotunheim but that still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

“Ah yes, murdering his dear old father must’ve awakened some type of bloodlust in Loki because he decided that he wasn’t quite happy just taking over Jotunheim and tried to come for Stark Industries too. Clearly he was unsuccessful as here I am.” Tony gestured to himself, showing how he was still standing and for the first time I took notice of the extremely expensive looking suit he was rocking.

“I don’t wanna intrude here but I am severely confused.” I spoke up.

“I’ll explain everything later Kells, go call Vic and just tell him that Laufey’s been killed by Loki. If he asks for any details just tell him I’ll fill him in later on.” Angel instructed, clearly wanting me to leave the room so that she could get the details that Tony was withholding because of me.

I shrugged, leaving the room without a word and heading into what I found out was the kitchen of the flat. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and began searching for Vic in my contacts. 

As the phone began ringing I started thinking about what I’d heard in that room, clearly there were much more dangerous people out there and I just thanked whatever God existed that I hadn’t gotten in trouble with them instead of with Vic.

“Kells, is everything okay?” Vic answered the phone, immediately sounding concerned. I guess he must’ve thought that something had gone wrong because I was calling him.

“Yeah everything’s good I think.” I replied.

“You think?” Vic questioned, clearly catching onto the hesitation in my voice.

“Well, when we got here some Tony Stark guy was in the flat and Angel just wants me to tell you that Laufey’s been killed by Loki?” I said everything like a question because I wasn’t entirely sure what I was talking about to be entirely honest.

“Shit, are you sure it was Loki that did it?” 

“Yeah, his son right? That’s what they all said.” I shrugged as if he could see it through the phone.

“Are you and Angel gonna be able to make it back tonight?” He asked.

“Maybe, I’ll have to check but if it’s urgent then we probably can.” 

“Right, well it is urgent, make sure Angel knows that I need her back. Tell her to bring Tony with you guys too.” Vic said and the tone of his voice let me know that it wasn’t a   
question. We had to get back to London tonight.

“Yeah, I’ll go talk to her now.”

I went to hang up before I heard him start speaking again, “Kellin?”

“Yeah?” I said.

“Are you okay?” Vic asked, his voice suddenly very sincere.

“Yeah I’m fine, why?” I furrowed my brow, confused.

“Well, everything might get a bit crazy from now on so I just wanna be sure you’re okay.” He explained.

“Oh, okay. I’m fine though.” I replied.

“Good. I’ll see you tonight.” Vic said before hanging up.

“See you tonight I guess.” I murmured, even though I knew he couldn’t hear me.

I walked back into the other room and whatever conversation the trio had been having ceased immediately once I stepped in.

“Angel, we’ve gotta go, Vic wants us back now. You too, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, you may notice some familiar names in this chapter. that's because i'm working on plans for other books featuring derek hale (teen wolf) and a couple books within the marvel universe. obviously they're still gonna be part of this gang series and so those characters will be popping up in this book and characters from this book will be popping up in the those books. i'm not too sure when i'll start writing those but i'm working on establishing the characters of tony and loki especially as that'll probably be the first book i write so keep an eye out for that. all the marvel books will be pretty opposite to canon marvel as there will be no superheroes or anything like that but the characters will still be the same ones we all know and love :)
> 
> also i PROMISe there will be some severe kellic action next chapter, i know i've been holding back on that a little bit but that just makes it so much nicer when you finally get the action!


	15. king kunta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *song of the chapter: king kunta by kendrick lamar*

“When you say Laufey’s dead, do you mean completely?” Jaime asked, very seriously for such a stupid question.

“No, his arm’s still alive but the rest of him is gone. Obviously he’s completely dead you moron.” Tony replied sarcastically. 

“Jeez, sorry, just checking.” Jaime held up his hands in a mock surrender.

“So, why aren’t you allowed in on the meeting?” I gestured to the door leading to Vic’s office where Angel, Mike, Tony and Vic had disappeared around half an hour ago.

“’Cause they always end up kicking me out of the room for not taking things seriously, so now instead of going through the effort of letting me in and then kicking me out, they just don’t let me in all together anymore.” Jaime shrugged; clearly being kept out of the loop didn’t bother him too much.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Tony commented, not looking up from the phone he held in his hand.

“That’s just rude.” Jaime complained.

Before anyone else could speak the door opened and Angel popped her head out, “Tony, can we borrow you?” 

“Anytime for you sweet cheeks.” The older man winked before rising from his seat, readjusting his suit slightly before heading into the room behind Angel.

As the door closed behind them Jaime looked at me before quietly singing, “Just the two of us-“

I held up a hand and cut him off, “Please don’t.”

* * *

“So, who’s Laufey?” I asked.

By this point everyone had filtered out of Vic’s office except for the man himself, so I slipped in before the door closed and settled in one of the armchairs. Vic was still sat in the   
chair behind the desk but now he’d kicked his legs up onto the desk and leaned back slightly. 

“Laufey is, or was, the leader of a gang called Jotunheim. They were one of our main links to America and any business we had over there was done through them. Now we’re   
gonna have to re-negotiate everything with Loki and god knows that kid has some serious issues so who knows how that’s gonna go down.” Vic explained, looking extremely stressed. 

“Surely you should be against Loki because he killed Laufey.” I frowned, confused.

“Yeah but the kid’s messed up, he’s got some serious daddy issues and a whole bunch of other things going on. The whole family’s pretty crazy to be honest so I’m not exactly surprised it turned out this way.” The brunette shrugged. 

“Okay, so who’s heading to America?” 

“Probably Tony and Tony,” Vic snorted slightly at the matching names before continuing, “our Tony is probably the best negotiator we’ve got and Stark needs to head back sometime anyway, might as well head back and help us deal with the fall out.” Vic stood up from his desk chair and headed towards me, settling on one of the sofas and lying down along it. 

I laughed to myself a little when I realised the scene now looked like I was a therapist and Vic was spilling all of his problems onto me. 

“So that leaves the rest of us to deal with Ben.” I realised.

“Exactly.” Vic pointed at me, confirming what I had said.

“What’s the plan for that exactly?” I asked.

“I haven’t thought of that yet but I’m sure someone will think of something.” 

“Brilliant.”

* * *

“Are you happy now that you can go to school?” Angel said as she entered the kitchen where I was sitting with Vic, Stark and Tony at the dining table.

“I’d be happier if you’d shut up but I guess I can make do.” I retorted, not even thinking about who I was talking to.

Everyone in the room visibly froze, no one even let out a breath of air. In that moment I truly thought it was the end for me until Angel started laughing.

“Damn Kells, that was quick.” She chuckled, slapping me on the back of my shoulder before heading for the fridge.

“My heart is beating so fast right now.” I whispered to the men I was sat with.

“I thought you were done for kid.” Stark said, equally as quiet as I was.

We all silently watched as Angel grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge and broke the cap off with her teeth before heading out the door that led to the garden, a huge expanse of   
greenery and trees that I had no doubt was all planned out by her.

“That woman scares me more than anything I can think of right now.” Stark spoke up, breaking the silence and causing the rest of us to make noises of agreement.

“I think she sees you as a son, or at least a little brother.” Vic commented, obviously speaking to me but still looking towards the glass doors through which we could all see her   
walking around the garden and observing the various plants. 

“What do you think she’d do if I called her mum?” I joked.

“I don’t think you’d get away with that one.” Tony remarked and the other two men nodded in agreement.

* * *

You don’t realise how slow time passes until you watch the hands on a clock tick. 

I was staying in one of the many bedrooms in the Hell’s Angels mansion, which by the way is way bigger than I thought it was. The upper floors had so many hallways leading off in different directions that I’m pretty sure no one in this building actually knows where they’re going; except for Angel because she keeps popping around random corners without making a noise. Earlier I tried to find a bathroom and she just popped out of the door I was about to open with absolutely no warning. Scary.

Anyway, I’d been led here for around 1 hour, 47 minutes and 26 seconds, trust me I’d been counting, and I couldn’t fall asleep. I don’t know whether it’s because it was a different bed or because I felt slightly uneasy trying to rest in a house full of gang members. Even though I’d started to grow more comfortable around them, sleeping in the same building as them was a whole other story. 

There wasn’t a moment where everyone was sleeping either. There were always voices talking distantly or footsteps passing by the door, fast as though they were walking with a purpose. In fact, it made me question how many people were actually living in this house because there’s no way it’s just Angel and the guys walking round. 

Either way, I couldn’t sleep and I was getting tired of it. Yeah, haha, very funny, I’m tired of being tired. 

I slipped out from under the covers and padded over towards the door, my footsteps almost silent on the carpeted floor. As I opened the door I was momentarily blinded by the bright lights in the hallway but I quickly recovered and set out to get a glass of milk or something to help me sleep. 

As I walked towards where I was pretty sure the stairs were I passed a couple faces, some I recognised like the driver who had picked us up after the shoot-out with the police at the Royal Heights place but then some who I had no idea who they were. Everyone seemed to know me however, giving me a small nod of acknowledgement as they passed to which I responded by just smiling awkwardly. 

I could hear music booming somewhere downstairs as I reached the large staircase, deep brown wood with red carpet running down the middle, and began to make my way down. The music was coming to my left and as I looked through the open door I could see Mike, Jaime and Tony in one of the many sitting rooms this building had, surrounded by a large cloud of smoke and all three of them letting out full belly laughs. Jaime spotted me first and smiled before coming towards the door. 

“Hey Kells, if you’re looking for Vic he’s in the kitchen.” He informed me, still smiling.

“Right, thanks.” I smiled in response before heading towards the kitchen.

As I came in I could see through the glass doors that led outside that Angel was still out there, she was sat down though now in the middle of the large expanse of grass, a couple beer bottles around her and a lit cigarette in her hand. 

Vic was sat at the kitchen island, looking down at a large ring-bound folder of paper with a pen in one hand and the other was resting on his forehead, as if he was concentrating really hard on what he was doing. He looked up though when he heard me walk into the room and smiled slightly.

“Hey, can’t sleep?” He asked as though he had read my mind.

“Yeah, I’ve just been counting the seconds on the clock this whole time.” I shrugged, heading over to sit on the stool opposite him. 

“I don’t sleep well here either; this whole place just has too much going on all the time.” Vic replied.

“Why are people still up doing shit at this time, like are you guys nocturnal?” I questioned.

Vic laughed slightly, “No, but the world of crime never sleeps, Kells.” 

“I can see.” I agreed, not too sure how much I liked the idea of never sleeping, “What’s that?” I gestured towards the folder.

“This is how we launder money.” He spun the folder round so it was facing me, “We own a bunch of different businesses throughout the city, some laundry shops, some furniture stores, just simple places so that we can put all the money we earn from drugs and shit into the books so that it appears as though we’re earning it all legitimately.” 

“Right, but no furniture store is bringing in millions of pounds.” I frowned.

“That’s why we’ve got loads of different places and they aren’t all in the same name. Some are under my name, some under Angel’s, some under Mike’s, it all just helps make it   
seem less suspicious.” Vic explained. 

“So, whenever you bring in money you just-“ I began to ask another question but cut myself off with a yawn.

“Maybe I’ll explain it another time, when you’re not on the verge of passing out.” The man laughed, shutting the folder. 

“No, I wanna know.” I complained.

“I’ll teach you all about it tomorrow.” He smiled, “If you want you can sleep in my bed with me, it’s the nicest room and it’s furthest away from everything so there won’t be loads of noise.

I smiled sleepily, “Yeah, I’d like that.”


	16. walk it talk it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *song of the chapter: walk it talk it by migos ft. drake*

I woke up with the painful and unrelenting urge to pee and something heavy pressing right where my bladder was located. I grunted softly and scrunched my eyes up, not yet opening them but bringing my hands up to rub at them. I wriggled about slightly on the soft sheets and tried to roll over and found I couldn’t. I opened my eyes and looked down where there was a long tanned arm pretty much pinning me down on the bed and restricting my movement to a few inches at most. Following the arm up I could see a face partially covered by long brunette hair when it hit me; I had gone to bed with Vic last night. 

In all honesty, I don’t even remember making it up the first flight of stairs, let alone the second to get to the third floor where Vic’s room was located. Turns out all the important rooms were up here like Angel & Mike’s room, Tony’s and Jaime’s too. That explained why I didn’t see any of them walking around on the second floor yesterday.

Either way, thinking about the room arrangements did nothing to help the pressure that was currently being placed on my bladder. I mean, seriously, there was no possible way this was healthy but no matter what I did I couldn’t wiggle out from under Vic’s arm.

“Keep still.” Vic’s voice suddenly sounded in the otherwise quiet room, although it was slightly muffled because his face was half pushed into his pillow.

“I’ve never needed to pee this bad in my life, can you move your arm?” I moaned, shoving at his arm more now that I knew he was awake.

Without a word Vic finally lifted his arm, letting me slip out of the bed and dash to the door I was pretty sure led to the bathroom. I was proven wrong when I was met with a closet full of guns and other forms of weaponry. 

“Vic, which door is the bathroom?” I asked, shutting the closet door, not even fazed by its contents.

“That one.” He murmured, swinging his arm out to gesture in the direction of a door on the opposite side of the room.

“Ah.” I made my way towards that door, sighing in relief when I saw that this time it actually was the bathroom and I shut the door behind me when I stepped in. 

Pissing has never been this satisfying, let me tell you. This was a glorious moment. 

I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands, looking over my appearance to make sure I didn’t look totally awful before I went back out to face Vic. I cupped my hands over my mouth and breathed out slightly, checking my breath. Eh, good enough.

As I swung the door open again and stepped back into the bedroom I noticed Vic had rolled over onto his back and had somewhat ‘starfish’-ed out on the bed. 

“Move over.” I said as I climbed back onto the bed, lying down on my side and shuffling up next to Vic slightly.

He just grunted and not so elegantly swung an arm around me, narrowly avoiding hitting me in the face, and pulling me closer. I mentally shrugged and just went with it, swinging my leg over his waist and my arm over his chest before starting to drift off again. 

* * *

The next time I woke up I noticed Vic was sat up next to me and I could hear Angel’s voice coming from the doorway.

“Hey Kells, wake up.” Vic said, placing a hand on my shoulder and shaking me slightly.

“I’m up.” I replied, rolling onto my back and stretching out slightly.

“What happened to school, kid?” Angel asked.

“It’s sixth form, I’m not legally required to be there it’s fine.” I shrugged it off, sitting up once I’d finished my stretching.

“Good ‘cause we’re starting to plan a move on Ben and the Knock Out Kings before Tony times two leave for America later.” She informed us, leaning against the doorway.

As I took a good look at her I noticed she was in what appeared to be one of Mike’s tops from the way it was quite a bit too long on her and a pair of black jogging bottoms.  
Altogether, this comfy ensemble made her look a lot more friendly and soft than her regular clothes did. It was nice. 

“Oh nice,” I commented, “I’ll come down in a minute.” 

“Alright, Vic, we’re all waiting in your office.” She said as a parting statement before leaving, closing the door behind her but not before calling back, “You two lovebirds have fun  
now!”

I groaned and led back down, “I don’t know how I can be so tired after sleeping for so long.” 

“It’s the sheets man, they’re magical.” Vic shrugged, laying back down beside me.

“Shut up.” I chuckled.

“I’m serious, Egyptian cotton, it’s wild.” He winked.

“It does have a nice feel to it I must admit.” I commented, picking up a portion of the sheets and rubbing it between my finger and thumb.

“See, and they say money can’t buy happiness.” The older man scoffed, looking over at me with an indiscernible look in his eyes.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He shook his head and looked away.

“No, what is it?” I asked again, pushing myself up so I was leaning back on my elbows.

“Just, your hair looks nice like this.” He shrugged, looking back over at me.

“I have bedhead.” I gave him the blankest expression I could muster.

“It’s cute.” 

“Well, thanks.” I blushed slightly, looking down.

* * *

“I don’t see why we even need to make a move on Ben, he hasn’t done anything to us yet.” Tony said from his position in one of the armchairs in Vic’s office.

After Vic and I got up and showered – separately, jeez – we all gathered in his office, spreading out across the sofas and chairs with Vic sat in the chair behind his desk with a laidback posture and one leg kicked up onto the desk. 

“It’s better if we move first because then we have the advantage.” Angel replied.

“Tony’s right though, Ben hasn’t done anything major against us, like yeah we had the chase from the prison the other day but that was nothing.” I spoke up from where I was led down on one of the many sofas. 

“That’s true, we don’t even know if he’s gonna do anything against us. For all we know he could be happy to back down and just let us have Danny.” Jaime said.

“Yeah, and for all we know he could be planning a move against us right now.” Mike argued.

“But what if he’s not? What if we move against him, unprovoked might I add, and start a full blown war?” I sat up, raising my voice slightly as I moved.

“We’re not gonna start a war.” Mike rolled his eyes, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

“You don’t know that!” I yelled back at him.

“Everyone shut the fuck up a second.” Vic spoke, his voice completely calm and steady.

Silence fell over the room as we all turned to look at Vic. He stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of the desk, leaning back against it and crossing his arms. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna run some recon, stake out their buildings and see what information we can dig up. If we even get a slight hint at them planning an attack against us we move against them straight away. Until then, we don’t do anything; just raise defences in case they plan a surprise attack sooner than we think. Angel and Kellin, I want you two on recon; Mike and Jaime, give the orders to raise defences, I want guys stationed everywhere. Tony, get to the airport, I want things smoothed out with Loki as soon as possible.” Vic spoke, the tone of his voice making it clear that there was no room for argument. This tone clearly translated as everyone nodded, even Angel who I’d never seen follow orders straight away without giving some kind of argument in return.

“Everyone get out.” He ordered before turning around and walking back around the desk, sitting down in the chair as the rest of us rose up.

We all trailed out one by one, Angel being the last one out and as she left I heard the slight murmur of a conversation between her and Vic. What it was about I have no clue but I definitely wanted to find out. 

* * *

“Well, this is bloody boring.” I complained from where I was sat in the passenger seat of some crappy little Ford car. 

“What were you expecting? We’re on a stake out.” Angel replied, not taking her eyes off of the building across the street. 

We’d been out here for hours, the only thing happening across the street being a couple guys filtering in and out of the building, all of them with handguns visible on their hips.  
When Vic had said I’d be doing recon I was hoping for something a little more exciting than just sitting in a stuffy car with no working air-con with Angel as my only company. 

I’d almost fallen asleep about three times now and it was driving me insane. 

“Hey, after this do you want me to drop you home or are you coming back to the mansion?” Angel turned to me and spoke up suddenly.

“Back to the mansion, why?” I frowned at her.

“Nothin’, just thinking about your mum; surely she’ll be worried?” She gave as an explanation.

“Yeah, I guess I should head home. But then she’s gonna wonder why I wasn’t at school.” I sighed.

“It’s better than her thinking you’ve gone missing. Just head home for tonight and then tell her you’re gonna be staying at a friend’s house for a while, you need some time away or something.” Angel suggested, waving the binoculars she held in her hand around as she spoke. 

“Alright, I’ll do that. Should I sell in school tomorrow?” I asked. 

“No, don’t wanna risk getting caught doing that now that we’ve got bigger problems on our hands. If you get caught again they might report you and we need you here if we’re getting into it with Ben.” The woman said, turning back to look at the building to make sure nothing had changed. 

Another light had turned on in one of the windows upstairs and there were figured moving about, indistinguishable though as the curtains were drawn.

I just nodded and made a noise of acknowledgement in response to Angel’s order. 

“What time is it?” Angel asked. 

“Um, about quarter to twelve, why?” I answered, checking the time on my phone as I didn’t trust the clock on the radio to be accurate.

“I’m hungry as shit.” She explained.

“Oh, thank God, I thought it was just me.” I whined. 

She turned to me to laugh before saying, “We’ll stop and get some food before we go home.”

I opened my mouth to respond but movement at the front door of the house caught my eye, “What’s going on there?”

Angel whipped up her binoculars and looked through them, adjusting the zoom setting. 

“Kells get the camera.” She said urgently, holding out one of her hands.

I fumbled around with the camera that had been resting on my lap, pressing the on button and shoving it into her awaiting hand. 

She dropped the binoculars to hold the camera with both hands, zooming in and taking a couple photos. At first I couldn’t make out what it was she was taking photos of, but as  
the figure came further out of the door and started walking down the drive way I could see on the camera display that it was Ben, flanked by two armed men. 

“Where do you think they’re going?” I whispered for some reason, as if they would hear me if I spoke too loud.

“Well, we’ll find that out when we follow them.” She answered, handing the camera over to me.

“We’re following them?” I asked.

“Hell yeah, make sure you get photos of their vehicles and road names.” She told me, pointing at the camera before turning the key in the ignition.

Ahead of us and across the street, Ben and the men were getting into a black SUV, Ben in the back left – I made sure I got a photo of him getting in that side – and the two men up front. 

The car pulled out and after a few seconds Angel pulled our car out behind them, driving at a steady pace so we didn’t get too close behind them. As we reached the end of the road, the SUV turned left and we followed behind until we got to a junction where Angel let another car pull out in front of us, putting even more distance between us and the SUV to reduce suspicion, but not so much that we risked losing them.

Angel’s phone began ringing in her pocket and she took a hand off the wheel to answer it and put it on speaker, resting it in a little dip on the dashboard. 

“Hello.” She said.

“Angel, what’ve you got?” Vic’s voice came through the phone.

“Not much so far, Ben just left the house and got into an SUV, we’re following them right now down College Street.” She explained, giving a brief overview of what was going on.

“Alright good, we just got word from Hale saying that the Knock Out Kings put in a big weapons order with him recently and they’re making a payment tonight at his eastern warehouse.” Vic spoke.

“That must be where they’re heading, when we get there do you want us to get into the warehouse and see what we can hear?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, record anything you can as well.” Vic instructed.

“Will do.” Angel replied.

“Stay safe.” Vic concluded, hanging up the phone.

Angel quickly turned right, no longer following the SUV.

“Where are you going?” I furrowed my brow, confused.

“Derek Hale’s eastern warehouse, I wanna get there before Ben so we can get a good position to hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so stuff is heating up a bit, both between vic and kells and in the gang world. i've been working on a lot of plans for other books in this series, just not sure when i'll be posting them bc if i post too many then i'll get distracted and won't be able to finish them all. so i think once this starts to come to a close i'll post one of the next books and i'll just keep going like that :)


End file.
